Stealing You
by linalove
Summary: Can fear become trust and trust love? Or can the fear and desperation become only hate?Eleanor Peterson wasn't so sure until she met him. Mort/OC. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. So, this idea came into my head a long time ago when I was reading a story here. It's a Mort/OC story. This will be different from my last Secret Window story. Mort's different here in a way…So, please if you do read, leave a few words. Reviews are always appreciated but please no flames. Okay, here we go.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

**Stealing You**

**Chapter 1**

She always liked fairytales. Most women do. White horses, magnificent castles and the prince who stole the girl away. She quite adored books. They were like medicine to her since she was a little girl. Fantasy worlds were far better than reality and her current situation proved it.

She had thought a new life was expecting her when she moved to New York with her only relative, Aunt Sarah. Eleanor Peterson was barely eighteen but she was far more mature than other girls her age. Life forces you to mature; that's what her mother always used to say. And she was right. Her life forced her to put fairytale stories to the back of her mind and grab her life in her hands. Life passes too quickly and the last thing she wanted to do was sit back and watch as it passed by her.

She wasn't a particularly expressive young woman, she was rather shy, almost quiet; a thing that greatly depressed her aunt. When Eleanor's parents passed away Sarah was the only person that really supported her. She was her mother's sister and quite a cheery independent woman. It was by her help and encouragement that Eleanor was accepted to college.

New York was a busy city, alive; almost the exact opposite of Eleanor's personality. It had been a few months after her success in college that she had decided to get a part-time job at a café. After all she had to earn some money even though Sarah insisted that she didn't have to and that she should focus on her studies. It was a small, warm place that tourists and lonely people liked for its prices and mostly, its quietness. The man who owned the place was a sixty year old man; a quite sweet and polite man if you asked Eleanor.

Her courses were during the mornings so, she had to be at the café at five o' clock to open it for the evening.

She had been working at Angel's café for three weeks when he had first entered the café. He had strolled in there with his laptop in hand, his eyes downcast as if trying to hide from invisible enemies. He had chosen the most isolated part of the café to sit and she had watched with interest as he had removed his brown jacket and opened his laptop. She had only realized she had been staring at the handsome stranger when he looked up and locked eyes with her. Eleanor's face had heated up with embarrassment but he had only smiled softly and nodded at her. He hadn't removed his eyes from her for the rest of the evening. His staring became even more evident after she had politely taken his order and prepared his French coffee.

Three weeks after their silent exchange of looks, she saw him standing up from his chair. She had watched from her place behind the counter as he had walked slowly towards her and soon he had stopped right in front of her. Eleanor had frozen. He had stared into her eyes as he had just stood there akwardly. The first thing she had noticed was his deep brown eyes, hidden behind his thick glasses and dirty brown hair.

_Flashback…_

"_Hi…" she heard him stutter and she almost gulped at the sound of his deep voice._

"_Hello. May I help you?" she finally asked._

"_Um…no. I just-…I'm Mort." He said and he extended his hand for a shake. Eleanor took his hand and shook it._

"_Eleanor." She said before she quickly took back her hand._

"_I was ah…thinking, if I can buy you a drink sometime." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously._

_Eleanor was shocked. He was much older than her, probably twice her age and he had noticed her? Besides she wasn't even allowed to drink._

"_Thank you but I can't." she said politely declining his request and he lowered his eyes to his feet._

"_I see…Maybe we could just sit here and talk then…" he trailed off hopefully._

"_They don't pay me to talk to customers, sir." She said as she picked a jar of sugar._

"_Oh…I'm sorry then. Perhaps some other time." He said as he offered her a small smile. Eleanor looked at him as he broke their gaze and moved back from the counter. She watched as he returned to his seat and resumed his writing before she returned to her work._

_End of flashback_

That wasn't the first he had spoken to her after that. He would just watch her work, speak to her when he found the opportunity but she would always decline any offers from him. Her aunt would totally freak out if she knew that a man like him talked to her and asked her out. The truth was that she rather enjoyed their small talks and his stares. It would be safe to say that she had developed a fondness for the handsome but lonely author. It was getting all the more difficult to say no to his always soft spoken requests. She had sensed however, that he was rather frustrated by her rejection no matter how hard he had tried to hide it.

It had been just another regular night and she was closing the café for the day. It was December and it was already dark when she had exited the café and locked the doors. She had been ready to head to her house when she collided with someone.

_Flashback_

"_Oh!"_

_Eleanor looked up and saw Mort looking at her._

"_You scared me, sir." She breathed and he blinked, disapproval evident in his eyes at her choice of words._

"_I've told you to call me Mort, Eleanor." He said with his dark eyes staring at her._

"_Yes…I forgot, s-Mort." She stammered as she looked away from him._

"_You always forget." He murmured as he reached with his hand and brushed his fingers over her cold cheek, causing her to shiver._

"_I am sorry?" she asked and she felt his other hand closing around her wrist as he backed her to a dark alley._

"_I am too." He whispered before he covered her mouth with his hand and reached in his pocket. Eleanor's eyes widened and her world blackened when a needle came in contact with her neck._

"_I'm sorry, darling." She heard him whisper before she went limp in his arms._

_End of flashback_

So, there she was sitting alone in what looked like a bedroom with her hands and legs tied. He had brought her to a house or so she thought by the looks of it. It had been an hour since she had woken up from her comma like state but there was no sign of him yet. She had never imagined that that quiet man would hurt her in any way; never. But it seemed like she was wrong after all. The question was why he had brought her there? What did he want? She was petty sure she hadn't offended him or hurt him in any way.

Her hands ached from being tied together and her legs felt numb as well. Her head suddenly shot up when she heard the door opening. Mort walked inside, a glass of water and a dress in his hands. Eleanor's eyes widened when she saw him approaching the bed she was lying on and she whispered behind the cloth that was keeping her mouth shut.

"Hello, Ellie." He said softly as he came to stand next to the bed. She backed away and he frowned.

"No…don't do that. I won't hurt you, sweetie." He murmured as he set the water on the nightstand and sat next to her. His hands reached for the rope around her ankles. He untied it and threw it away.

"I know you're scared but you shouldn't. You must be wondering what you're doing here…" he started and she fearfully nodded.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. You always refused to keep me company. Why is that?" he asked as he looked into her wide gray eyes. Mort reached with his hand and wiped a stray tear away, biting his lip as he did so. Eleanor flinched at his touch and whimpered again. What was he talking about?

"If I remove that, do you promise not to scream?" he asked and she slowly nodded her head. He grinned and before she would have melted at the sight of his smile. He removed the cloth from her mouth and she gasped for air.

"Better? Drink this." He said as he handed her the water after freeing her hands as well.

"Why am I here?" she asked hoarsely and he looked at her almost desperately.

"Why don't you say my name?" he asked sadly.

"This is kidnapping. Do you realize that?" she said and he frowned.

"You wouldn't open up to me. I just want to get to know you." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What do you want from me?"

"You, your company. That's all I want, Ellie." He murmured and she felt panic creeping up on her.

"Where are we?" she asked as he took her wrists in his hands and stroked the rope burns.

"Away from the city…I'm sorry for these, sweetheart." He said as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed the marks.

"Oh God…you're crazy." She whispered shakily and he looked at her sharply.

"I am not. I am not crazy. Not anymore. I won't hurt you." He said and she looked around the room frantically.

"You just took me away from the city, you tied me and gagged me and you tell me that you won't hurt me?" she asked loudly and he stared at her intently.

"I just want to be with you. I'm not that bad, Eleanor." He said as he caressed her hands.

"Drink your water. I'll have dinner ready soon." He said as he removed her tear soaked hair away.

"You're going to keep me here? I am not even legal." She said and her hand shook while it held the glass.

"You will be in two months." He replied smiling.

"What? How…"

"I know everything about you. The man you work for told me everything I needed to know."

"But you can't…I go to college. I-…" she whispered as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Shh…I'll take care of you know, Ellie. No more work at that place. No more." He said as she stared at him openmouthed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You know how I am." He said confused.

"What's your full name? I want to know." She demanded.

"Rainey. Mort Rainey." He said slowly.

Eleanor froze and everything went black once again at the sound of his last name.

"That's what I thought, sweetheart. That's why you're here." He said sadly as he stroked her hair.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'll post more when I get a coupe of reviews. **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is here. Hope you like it. I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **Younggryffindor, BleedmetoINSANITY, Haeronwen, 93, MissSparrow101 and watergoddesskasey!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was night when Eleanor finally regained her consciousness after she had realized that he was Mort Rainey; the Mort Rainey. Famous author that was rumored that he had killed his wife and her lover. It had been all over the news and newspapers but the police never found the bodies. So, the whole thing didn't last very long.

Eleanor blinked and sat up. She wasn't tied and she was alone in the room. At least that was what she believed for all the lights were off. Everything became very clear to her then. That was the reason why people would stare at him and that was why no one talked to him. People don't usually befriend persons who are suspected to be murderers. What she couldn't comprehend was why he had to kidnap her. What did he want from her? Did he like her? Or was she going to wind up dead? The fact was that she had to find a way to leave. But go where? She didn't even know where they were.

She stood up from the bed and she almost fell down as her head seemed like it was ready to explode. She was thirsty and her stomach growled in protest from the lack of food. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she reached the door but she found out that it was locked.

"Shit." She cursed as she ran a hand through her brown hair. She looked at the small window and swallowed hard. It was too small and she was sure that it was locked. She was right. She moved away and knocked over the nightstand, sending the empty glass on the floor. She jumped and yelped in fright. Soon she heard footsteps approaching the door. She moved back and her eyes widened when the key turned the lock and Mort appeared at the threshold. He reached with his hand and switched on the light, causing her to close her eyes as the bright light hit them.

"Eleanor…is something wrong? What was that noise?" he asked with suspicion as his eyes scanned her face almost eagerly.

"I broke the glass. It was an accident." She said and he looked down.

"No worries about it, Ellie. I'm glad you're awake. You must be hungry." He said as he looked at her with soft eyes.

"Y-yes." She almost squeaked. He nodded and came closer to her. He reached for her hand and she flinched but he chose to ignore it.

"Come." He said as he pulled her out of the room and down some stairs.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In my new country house, sweetheart." He answered as they entered the kitchen area.

"Where _exactly_ are we?" she pressed and he sat her down in a chair while he busied himself with the food.

"Now, that is a secret." He said with a smirk as he placed a bowl of salad on the table.

"This is not funny for me. Please…what are you going to do with me? I have no money…"

"I want to take care of you, Eleanor. I want to be with you. I am in no need of money, gorgeous." He said as he placed a plate of rice and chicken in front of her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked at the food with eager eyes.

"What do I mean? I thought you had realized that I like you, Ellie. No…no _like_ would be an understatement. I do believe I love you." He said seriously as he sat next to her with a plate of his own.

"You what?! You don't even know me!" she whispered but he only chuckled.

"You're wrong. I know a lot about you. I know that you're a lonely person, I know that your parents were killed at a car accident and I know that you study history." He said and she swallowed.

"But-but I don't know you." She whispered helplessly.

"You do know me, Eleanor. You know who I am." He said as his dark eyes bore into her own.

"Don't you?" he coaxed as he leaned closer.

"Y-yes."

"Who am I?" he asked and she could almost feel his warm, moist breath on her face.

"A-an author." She stammered.

"Yes. What else do you know about me? Did my name ring a bell, sweetheart?" he asked calmly.

"Yes." She replied shakily.

"Now, see? This is why I didn't tell you my last name. At first I thought that you knew who I was. But when I realized that you didn't I tried to come close to you. You turned me down. That's why I brought you here. I want to show you that I am not a bad man. I am not what people say." He finished as he stroked her cheek.

Eleanor stared. There was nothing else she could do. She was too tired and it was obvious that he couldn't be reasoned with.

"Eat. We'll have plenty of time to speak." He said and she blinked. She picked up her fork and looked at the food.

"You can eat. I have no intention of starving you to death. I won't do anything to hurt you, Ellie. Please eat." He said and she mutely started eating the rice. She was either hungry or the food was good. While she ate she could feel his eyes on her. When she dared to look up he had a soft smile on his face while he chewed on a piece of chicken. Eleanor looked away, not wanting to encourage him, and sipped some water.

"Better?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"Yes." She whispered as she finished the food.

"You want some more?" he asked looking at her empty plate.

"I-…" she stuttered.

"You don't have to be shy. It's expected. Here…" he said as he placed more food on her plate. Eleanor looked at him and continued eating while he watched amused.

"I imagined you'd want a bath. I have picked out a dress from my ex-wife's clothes for you." He said casually.

"B-bath?"

"Yes, Ellie. Come on." He said as he took her hand and led her to the big bathroom. Unfortunately there were no real windows in there.

"Go on. I'll get you the dress." He said as he rubbed her back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked as she took hold of his hand.

"I told you why." He said as he looked down at her hand. She released him and he moved away.

Eleanor looked around her and tried to think. Obviously he had no intention of letting her go soon. She was pretty sure he didn't want to kill her for he seemed to have other plans for her. Of course she knew who he was. She knew him before that ugly rumor. She had read most of his books and to tell the truth she had admired his writing style. Never the thought of meeting him had passed her mind before and his face was unknown to her.

Soon he was back with the dress and he smiled at her.

"There you go. Enjoy your bath. I'll wait outside." He said as his eyes moved over her before he shut the door.

Eleanor sighed in defeat. There was nothing she could do and her aunt was probably going crazy by her disappearance. Maybe, just maybe he would let her call her later.

Tentatively she undressed and got in the tub. She washed her hair and body, stealing glances towards the door as if she was expecting him to burst through that door. He didn't bother her though. She finished her bath and she was in the process of putting on the dress he gave her when he knocked on the door.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?" she said as she tried to zip the flowery dress but failed miserably. The door opened and she quickly straightened causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No." she managed as she tried to walk passed him but his chuckles caused her to wince. He had seen the unzipped dress.

"You're planning on walking around like that? Not that I mind too much." He said as he came to stand behind her.

"I couldn't-…"

"Here." He said as he zipped the dress and stroked her hair in the process.

"Come. Let's sit together for a while." He said as he removed his hands with reluctance.

"Please, can I call my aunt?" she whispered as she turned to look at him pleadingly.

"I can't let you do that, sweetheart." He said sadly shaking his head.

"Please, I just want to tell her I'm okay. Please." she begged taking his hand. He looked at her hand almost startled and he dared to lace their fingers together.

"I can't. If I realize I can trust you…then maybe I will." He said and she removed her hand from his.

"Then can I go to sleep?" she asked her voice trembling.

"I was thinking that maybe we could sit and-…" he started hopefully.

"I want to go to bed." She said and he realized he had lost that fight just by looking at her melancholy face.

"Alright, Ellie." He whispered reaching out to touch her cheek but she flinched away from him. He looked away and nodded before he led her to her room. She lay down on the bed he covered her with the sheets. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I am so glad you're here. Goodnight." He whispered before he walked away and locked the door behind him.

Eleanor buried her face in the pillows and cried her self to sleep.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Do you think Mort is going to hurt her? Or he simply wants to have her with him? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Once again a huge thank you to: **watergoddesskasey, BleedmetoINSANITY, MissSparrow101, Haruna Uchiha, CremeLover, Haeronwen and Younggryffindor! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The days passed and Eleanor slowly lost hope of returning to her home. The entire house was a fortress and to tell the truth she was too scared to actually try to escape anyway. Mort kept her in the room but let her move around the house as well. Doors and windows were secured by numerous locks and Eleanor could feel his eyes on her wherever she went.

"How about some pasta for dinner, Ellie?" she heard the writer say to her as he leaned over her. Eleanor didn't look at him. She just curled into a ball by pulling her knees to her chest as she sat on the couch, her eyes focused on the fireplace.

"Ellie…talk to me, sweetheart." Mort murmured miserably as he reached with his hand and stroked her hair and cheek softly.

Eleanor didn't flinch at his touch for she had gotten used to it by then. He always touched her; he would stroke her hair or kiss her forehead goodnight.

"Don't you want to eat something?" he asked again, worry on his otherwise handsome features.

"Ellie, you haven't spoken to me since last Sunday. Please talk to me." He pleaded patiently.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked softly and his eyes lit up at the sound of her voice.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked and she shrugged.

"What if I ordered a pizza?" he asked with a smile.

"Let me call my aunt." She whispered and he tensed.

"I can't do that."

"Please? I'll let you do whatever you want. Just let me call her." Eleanor said as she finally turned to look at him. Mort inhaled sharply at her words and his eyes looked longingly at her face and especially her lips. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I'll consider it only if you eat something." He said and she sighed.

"Fine…Pizza sounds good." She said reluctantly and he grinned at her.

"Good." He said as he picked up his cell phone and looked at her.

"How come you never tried to call?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? You have eyes at the back of your head. I don't want to wind up dead." She mumbled the last sentence. Mort froze and stared at her.

"I see…" he muttered with realization before he turned away and angrily dialed the pizza delivery number. Eleanor winced at the sound of his voice and looked at his back.

"Mort-…" she had finally managed to call him by his first name.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath? We don't want to waste hot water, do we?...Yes, hello…"

Eleanor looked at him and stood up from the couch before she headed for the bathroom.

"Stupid! You don't want to make him angry!" she snapped to herself as she entered the bathroom.

When she was done minutes later she pulled on a dress and walked out of the room. She arrived at the top of the stairs but she almost stumbled as her head suddenly felt too heavy.

"The pizza's here. What-…Ellie?" Mort asked as he looked up at her. He placed the pizza on the coffee table and walked up the stairs to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I got dizzy."

"That's because you haven't eaten!" he said harshly as he gripped her waist and helped her down the stairs.

"Please, not so loud." She said as she rubbed her temple. Mort led her to the couch and she sat down.

"I'll bring plates." He said shortly. Eleanor leaned back and waited.

"I'd never hurt you, you know." He said from behind the couch causing her to jump.

"Then why am I here?" she asked weakly as he sat down next to her.

"I've already told you, Eleanor." He said through gritted teeth.

"But this is not rational. Why can't you see that?" she said looking into his eyes.

"I know." He whispered as he moved closer to her after he placed the plates on the table.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked and his brow furrowed.

"You wouldn't accept my invitations. I wanted to come closer to you."

"Mort…" she trailed off.

"You can't keep me here." She said and he touched her knee gently.

"I can't let you go either. You see, you have to realize that I love you." He whispered as he caressed her cheek.

"You l-love me?" She stuttered and he nodded. His fingers moved down her jaw and then settled on her nape.

"Stop being afraid of me. I don't bite…" he said with a grin as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. His tongue lightly brushed over her bottom lip and she shivered.

"…Unless you want me to." He said his voice nothing more than a husky whisper. Eleanor gasped as his warm mouth closed over hers in a firm kiss. Her hands flew automatically to his chest as he leaned closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed and so did his.

Eleanor had never been kissed before and she didn't know if it was supposed to feel like it did. His hands gripped her waist and a hoarse moan escaped his mouth. Her eyes opened in alarm when his tongue slid into her mouth and she finally realized what she was doing. She was kissing her kidnaper. Not good.

Mort's mouth feasted upon her lips, his hands sliding up her sides. She pushed him back and his eyes opened.

"Ellie?" he whispered throatily.

"I can't…You can't…" she trailed off as she moved back from him. Mort licked his lips and nodded once before he thrust a plate in her hands.

"Eat." He commanded as he opened the box of pizza.

Eleanor sat up and hesitantly took a piece before she took a bite.

"You've never been kissed before, have you?" he asked as he placed two pieces on his plate and looked at her expectantly.

"I-…What? Why do you say that?" she stammered.

"You had no idea of what you were doing, Ellie." He said amused.

"I…is that so bad? What's funny?" she snapped when he chuckled.

"Nothing's wrong with that." he said before he stood up and headed for his desk.

"I'll write for a while." He called and she was left alone with her thoughts.

**********************************

Hours later, she was staring at the fireplace with a frown on her face when she heard his footsteps approaching. She blinked and turned her head around as he arrived in front of her. He reached with his hand and clutched her arm in his hand tightly, quickly pulling her to her feet.

"What?" she asked as she was pulled up towards him.

"You're going to your room." He stated as he looked at her. Eleanor looked at him puzzled as he started pulling her with him.

"Why can't I sit here?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I have my publicist coming in a few minutes. I can't let her see you now, can I?" he said with a smirk as they walked up the stairs.

"But…but…" she was cut off by his glare. She sighed in defeat and let him lead her into her room. He opened the door and pulled her inside.

"On the bed." He instructed and she did as she was told hesitantly. She sat down and he reached under the bed for something. He picked a piece of rope and her eyes widened.

"Now, now. No worries. Just for precaution, my sweet." He said soothingly as he took her hands and tied them to the headboard of the bed.

"I hope it's not too tight." He mumbled as he ignored her complaints. When he was done he reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. Eleanor's eyes widened as he sat on the bed and slid closer to her. He smiled and quickly pecked her lips before he tied the cloth around her mouth.

"I am sorry, Ellie. It won't take too long." He said as she patted her leg and moved away. He exited the room and locked the door with a last long look at her.

_Great. I didn't even go to the bathroom…_ She thought miserably as she gazed around the room.

For the next two hours she sat there listening to him and his publicist talk and laugh. A thing she didn't fail to notice was that the publicist was a woman.

_Of course what else w__ould it be…?_ She thought as she leaned back and waited. By the time they were finished she had fallen asleep.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I want to thank: **lori, CremeLover, me-loves-demon-barber, Haruna Uchiha, BleedmetoINSANITY, watergoddesskasey and MissSparrow101**! Thank you all for your comments and support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers**__**:**_

**Lori**: Hi! I am glad to know you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**MissSparrow101:** Happy to know you liked it. Eleanor did feel jealous but she didn't realize it. Thank you for the review, hon!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Secret Window. But I do own Eleanor.

**Chapter 4**

Eleanor woke up feeling warm, as if a gentle weight was covering her body. Groggily she opened her eyes and tried to move. She couldn't. Frowning she looked down at her chest and her eyes settled upon someone else. That someone else was Mort and he was lying on her body with his hands firmly wrapped around her waist, effectively pinning her in place. Her eyes widened at her current predicament and she sighed. Her eyes moved around the room but she sadly realized that the door was closed. With a frown she looked down at the sleeping author. What time was it? And why was he sleeping there…right on her? There was no clock in the room and she tentatively looked at his wrist for a watch. She had to lift his shirt to see the hour and when she did so he stirred.

One after midnight.

"Great." She whispered. She noticed that he had untied her and he had covered them with a thin blanket. She had to move out from under him soon or else a very embarrassing accident would happen. The question was how was she going to the bathroom without waking him up? She moved around under him but he only nuzzled his face in her neck and tightened his hold on her.

_I can't believe this happening…Why is life so cruel to me?_ She thought miserably.

She looked down at his face once again and she realized that he was…nice when he slept. Well, as nice a man that had kidnapped her could look anyway. Startled by her own thoughts she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she chose. She lightly patted his arm and he stirred. She patted him again and he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes at first focused on her abdomen but then he looked up into her eyes.

"Ellie…" he mumbled and she nodded.

"You fell asleep on me." She stated and he blinked.

"Ah…yes. I did. I apologize for crushing you." He said as he reluctantly rolled away from her.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

_Except from you keeping me here against my will? Just a small one_. She thought.

"Yes. I have to use the bathroom." She said instead and he nodded.

"Well go on then." He said and she looked at him before she stood up. She headed for the bathroom of her room without failing to notice that he made no move to leave her bed.

When she was done she returned to the bedroom only to find him gone from the bed. She frowned and closed the bathroom door, her eyes scanning the room.

"Um…?"

"Alright, Ellie?" he called from somewhere behind her and she jumped, almost falling on her face.

"God! Please don't do that." She said and he grinned as he stepped towards her, a book in his hands.

"Sorry." He said as he placed the book on the nightstand and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Eleanor's eyes widened as he removed it and placed it on a chair.  
"What?" she asked dumbly and he looked at her.

"I am making myself comfortable." He said as he sat on the bed and slid to the other side, invitingly patting the space next to him.

"You're staying here?" she asked and he nodded as he eyed her expectantly.

"I was thinking of keeping you company. Brought my book." He said as he continued to pat the bed.

"But why?"

"I rather like watching you sleep. Oh and I am sorry for taking so long with my meeting earlier. I didn't know it would take that long." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh? Well, I suppose you had a nice time while I sat here tied to the bed. I almost exploded! I had to go to the bathroom." She said as she decided to sit on the bed. Mort looked at her with a grin.

"I am sorry. It won't happen again, sweetheart." He said as he rolled to his side and placed an arm over her body, his palm flat against the mattress. Eleanor's eyes widened as he leaned closer to her, his breath on her cheek as he nuzzled his face against her skin.

"You sleep like an angel." He whispered in her ear and she stilled as his hand slid down her arm to her stomach.

"I thought I snored." She said stupidly and he chuckled.

"Who told you that?"

"Um…my aunt."

"Well, your aunt is wrong, Ellie." He whispered as his lips found her earlobe and drew it into his mouth, causing her to inhale sharply in both fear and surprise. Her eyes drifted closed but her hand did try to push him away by taking hold of his bare arm.

"I am tired." She stated as his lips trailed down her neck and his fingers moved in circles on her stomach. Her fingers flexed on his elbow and he moved back to look at her, his eyes heavy with something she couldn't comprehend. His gaze stayed on her face before his brown eyes settled on her parted lips. His hand slid up her body and cupped her cheek before he leaned down to crash his lips against hers. Eleanor's eyes widened and she gasped but she could not find the strength to push him away. So, she simply lay under him as he deepened the kiss. When she did not kiss him back he moved away and looked at her somewhat irritated but upon noticing her trembles his eyes softened and he smiled softly down at her.

"You sleep then." He said and with a last kiss on her forehead he moved away and picked up his book. Eleanor blinked and she looked at him for a few moments before she closed her eyes and turned on her side.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Did I enjoy that?_ She thought as she lay perfectly still, listening as he turned the pages of his book.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! I know it's short but the next one will be longer! Please review! **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank**: CremeLover, Haruna Uchiha, BleedmetoINSANITY, lori, watergoddesskasey and MissSparrow101.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hello! Thank you so much for your great comment. I am glad you like this story**. :)**

**MissSparrow101**: Thank you for the review. As for the shortness…there was nothing I could do. I can't always write long chapters. Sorry. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

**Chapter 5**

It was raining. It was really raining outside and she could hear the wind hitting the windows with force she had never witnessed before. Slowly she stood up from her lying position and looked around her. She threw the covers away and slowly got out of her bed. She walked over to the small window and looked outside; it was dark, black almost. With a sigh she tip toed to towards the closed door and placed her hand around the doorknob. She turned it once, expecting the door to be locked of course, but she was shocked when she realized that her door was unlocked. He always locked her door.

He forgot it. She thought to herself as she slowly pushed the door open and walked barefoot out of the bedroom. Her eyes looked around for a moment before she started walking down the hall. She walked down the stairs and soon she was standing in the living room area. He was nowhere to be seen and she imagined he would be asleep. Carefully she made her way towards the kitchen and soon she arrived in front of the kitchen door. She looked at the lock but no key was there. She looked around for it but she didn't found it.

"Damn." She hissed before she buried her face in her hands. She looked at the closed door and bit her lip. She reached with her hand and touched her hair. After a few moments of thought she removed one of the pins that held her hair up and brought it in front of her eyes. Her gaze went to the lock and she kneeled in front of it. She slowly reached for it with the pin but she laughed at her own try.

"What am I doing? I don't even know how to do this." She muttered as she slid the pin into the lock and started fumbling with it. It was not working. She stood up and looked around the kitchen for a knife. She opened a drawer and took one out.

"Yes…and now what am I going to do with it?" she asked herself as she shut the drawer and leaned against the counter. She sighed and returned towards the door, her hand sliding over the counter and as she did so she pushed a bowl off the smooth surface. She gasped as it fell onto the floor with a loud crash and she let go of the knife in her fright.

She held her breath but no footsteps were heard. She swallowed and turned around again only to stop when she heard a familiar voice.

"Need any help, Ellie?" Mort said from somewhere in the darkness and she yelped. She turned around as the lights turned on and a completely awake Mort stared at her.

"What?" she asked and he smirked evilly.

"I asked if you needed any help with picking at the lock, sweetheart." He repeated and she froze as he started advancing on her.

"I-…"

"You what? I let you move around the house freely, I leave your door unlocked and this is how you thank me for trusting you?" he asked as he came closer to her, his shoes stepping on the broken pieces of the ceramic bowl.

"I am sorry." She whispered as looked at him.

"You're sorry?" he asked with raised eyebrows and she nodded.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have tried that, Eleanor. I hate liars." He said as his angry eyes stared at her.

"What would you do if you were in my position?!" she snapped at him and he smirked cruelly.

"What I'd do? I'd not bite the hand that treated me well." He said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"_Well_? When you treated me _well_?!" she cried and his eyes narrowed dangerously before he raised his hand and let it collide with her cheek loudly. Eleanor gasped and her back hit the kitchen door with a thud. She slid down to the floor, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Mort breathed heavily and he turned away from her. He quickly turned around towards her when he heard her crying. He sighed and walked over to her before he kneeled next to her.

"You see what you made me do?" he murmured as he tried to find her eyes. Eleanor looked up at him, her body trembling in fear as one of his hands cupped her red cheek.

She flinched away from him and he sighed.

"Why did you have to say that, Ellie? I haven't hurt you."

"You just did." She whispered and he looked at her.

"And you just tried to escape!" he hissed as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why do you keep me here? I am no use for you." She said, trying to reason with him.

"I have a use for you. You just can't see it." He said as he turned to her once again.

"Really? What is that?" she asked as she wiped her cheek and shakily stood up.

"I need you around." He said almost inaudibly and she remained silent.

"Mort…I don't even know you. You can't force me to love you." She said softly and he smiled as he walked close to her.

"But you will." He said as his hands reached for her arms to caress them.

"I'll forget what you tried to do if…" he trailed off as he slid one of his hands to stroke her cheek. Eleanor flinched and almost whimpered and that made his face harden once again.

"Right. Up to my room then." He said and her eyes widened.

"No…no." she struggled as he tried to pull her with him.

"Eleanor!" he snapped and she recoiled.

"Can't I just go back to my room?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"No. You proved that I can't trust you. What if you try that to your room?" he said as he went behind her and gripped her waist, effectively pushing her towards the stairs.

"Please…what can I give you so you can let me be?" she asked and he stopped guiding her. She could feel his breath on the skin of her neck and it surprised her when she didn't find it repulsive but only intimidating and rather…warm.

"Would you give in to me? Would you let me have you?" he asked huskily and she tensed in his arms.

"Didn't think so. Up we go, Ellie. I'll clean the mess you made in the morning." He said as thunder erupted outside and added to her distress. He got in front of her and pulled her with him to his bedroom. He opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Go and sit."

"Mort, please…" she whispered taking hold of his hand and he stopped.

"Ellie, I am not going to hurt you. I didn't mean to hit you before, okay? You can relax. I won't hurt you." He assured as he led her to the bed and helped her slide under the covers.

"I promise, I won't." he said as he leaned down and gently kissed the cheek he had slapped before. Eleanor lay still under him until he moved back and went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

When he returned he found her curled in his covers and he locked the door before he turned off the light. He slid into bed next to her and stared at the ceiling.

"I am not as bad as you think I am, you know." He said softly and she looked at him sideways.

"I don't think you're bad or mean…I just think you're not sensible." She said after a while.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said with a bitter chuckle.

"Several people have betrayed me, Ellie. Don't do that mistake as well." He whispered before he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

"Okay. What would you like me to do then? I am already here. You can do whatever you want to me. Why haven't you?" she asked and he turned to face her.

"I don't rape women, if that's what you mean." He hissed and she looked at him.

"I see…I'm privileged then."

"Yes, you are." He said as he gazed at her face.

"You know…when I first saw you I thought you'd be someone who would understand me. Why don't you?" he whispered and her face softened as she turned her eyes to his.

"I am trying. But you're making it difficult for me." She said and he looked at the bed sheets.

"Do you promise that you won't try to run away?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"If you're nice." She said with a small shrug and he smiled at her.

"How nice?" he asked as his hand slid towards hers.

"You know what I want. If you let me do that I'll trust you." She said and he stared at her.

"Your aunt?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes. That's the only way to make me trust you." She said.

"Alright then. You'll have your phone call tomorrow." He said as he squeezed her hand. She nodded and closed her eyes with a deep breath. If she wanted to gain his trust she had to play by his rules.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, loves! How are you? I hope you are all well!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **CremeLover, MissSparrow101, lori, Haruna Uchiha and watergoddesskasey! **

_**Review reply to**_** Lori: **Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! They will come closer soon; you are right! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Eleanor was sitting nervously in the chair right next to Mort's desk, biting her lip as she held on to a plump pillow. She looked as his fingers typed on the keyboard and she sighed softly. He had been on his laptop for three hours, writing and stealing glances towards her. It was afternoon and he still hadn't let her have her phone call. Either he had forgotten it or he was purposely postponing it. When he turned to look at her again she flashed him a quick smile that caused his eyes to light up with surprise. He smiled back and cocked his head to the side.

"Something you want, Ellie?" he asked as he turned his eyes towards the screen again.

"Um…are you finishing?" she asked slowly and he nodded.

"Hmm…"

"Then when you're done…can I call her?" she asked hesitantly and his fingers paused upon the keyboard. He turned to look at her uncertainly before he slowly nodded once.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Ellie. Just give me a couple of minutes, okay?" he asked as he typed one last word and then saved his document. He moved back slightly and turned off the laptop before he rubbed his eyes. He got up from his chair and picked his phone from his jacket. He looked at it and then at her before he tentatively handed it to her.

She took it from his hand and started dialing the number. When she looked at him briefly she saw distrust in his eyes and she showed him the screen before she placed it next to her ear. He nodded and sat down again slightly relieved. She listen to the phone ringing and she bit her lip when someone picked it up. Her face fell when the voice on the receiver didn't match her aunt's cheery one.

"Hello…Is Sarah there please?" she asked and the voice at the end of the line hesitated.

"_Sarah is not here, miss."_ the female voice answered and Eleanor frowned.

"When's she coming back then?" Eleanor asked impatiently, wondering what was a stranger doing in her aunt's house.

"_She's not coming back, miss…"_

"Excuse me?" Eleanor asked wide eyed while Mort looked at her perplexed.

"_Sarah was killed in a car accident just a week ago."_ The woman on the other voice said. Eleanor froze in her seat at that. She blinked trying to comprehend what she had just heard but she couldn't.

"What?" she whispered as she became white as a sheet, her hand trembling as it held the cell phone.

"_She was killed as she drove her car. The funeral took place three_ _days ago."_ The woman said and Eleanor could nothing but listen, her tongue tied in a knot, her heart beating furiously against her chest.

"_Still there, miss?"_

"Yes." Eleanor answered mechanically as her throat started to tighten and her hands started sweating.

_**Killed, killed…Oh God…**_ Her mind repeated over and over again.

"_Are you a relative? Friend__ of hers maybe?"_ the woman asked but Eleanor let the phone scramble to the floor as her whole body started trembling.

"Ellie?" Mort asked as he picked up the phone and shut it before he quickly kneeled in front of her. Eleanor shook her head as she choked on a sob, her hands looking for something to hold onto. Mort's arms were the nearest hold for her and she gripped them tightly.

"What is it, sweetheart? What happened?" he asked frantically as she clutched onto his arms, her nails digging into his shirt.

"Dead…she's dead…" she murmured hoarsely as she stared at Mort's shirt.

"How…how it happened? Tell me, Eleanor." He commanded but she only shook her head again as she started crying uncontrollably, her body shaking. Mort sat down in front of the chair and slowly pulled her onto his lap. She came without objection and he wrapped his arms around her as she broke in front of his eyes, her face hidden in the crook of his neck, her hands gripping his shirt in their fists.

"Shh…" he murmured as he rocked back and forth with her. If she had any sense of what was happening she would have surely pushed him away but at the moment she needed something; someone. So, she only whimpered when he brought her closer to him as one of his hands stroked her hair. His face looked pained as a particularly loud sob escaped her gasping mouth and he held onto her tighter. He turned his face and delivered a soothing kiss on her hair as he felt her warm tears soaking his shirt and skin.

"I am so sorry, darling…please hush." He whispered into her hair when he felt her shaking wildly in his arms. Eleanor closed her eyes shut and listened to his heart beat as she slumped against him. Her hands slowly loosened their tight hold until they were simply staying curled around the fabric of his shirt. Her sobs slowly subsided and only silent tears kept on rolling down her red cheeks.

"That's my girl…shh." He praised and she noticed for the first time how soothing his voice was. It was as if it was the first time she had actually heard his voice.

"Don't worry, sweetheart…I'll take care of you." Those were the last words she heard before she fell into a deep sleep in his embrace, wanting nothing more than to forget the news she had just heard.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! I am sorry for the shortness but it had to stand on its own. Please review! Reviews make my day! **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

The new chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank**: Haruna Uchiha, watergoddesskasey, CremeLover, 93, lori, Haeronwen and MissSparrow101**. Thank you all for your reviews!

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori:** I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. It's really great for me to know that you liked it. Thank you so much for your sweet words!

**MissSparrow101:** Yes, she has Mort but will she able to see that he cares for her or will she blame him for her aunt's death? I guess you'll see. Thank you so much and I am glad your dad is okay.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter 7**

Mort slowly picked up Eleanor and gently cradled her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead and glanced at her sleeping face with sympathy and sadness. He stood up with her and headed for the bedroom. He walked up the stairs and lied her on the bed before he covered her with a blanket. He moved back and sighed deeply, a frown carved on his face.

"Jesus, Ellie…This is going all wrong." He whispered as he sat in a chair right next to the bed.

"It was not supposed to be this way…" he muttered as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned softly.

"I seem to carry trouble with me… he said to himself as his eyes returned to her sleeping form.

_Yeah, since you decided it was a good idea to **forcefully** bring her here…_ His inner voice chirped in his head and Mort frowned.

_**I didn't have any other choice.**_ He answered back as his eyes darted to the floor.

_Yes, you did. You always do you__, just don't see them._ The voice said in a mocking tone and Mort closed his eyes.

_**Just go away. The last thing I need is you driving me crazy…**_ He snapped as he rubbed his temple.

_Crazier you mean…_ The irritating voice whispered again.

"Yeah, whatever…" He muttered out loud before he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

He stayed like that for a few hours; sleepless. It was after four o' clock in the morning when he heard movement on the bed. His eyes snapped open and he slowly, as if not to startle Eleanor, walked close to the bed and kneeled next to it. He saw in the dim light as her eyes opened and she looked confused at her surroundings.

"Ellie?" he whispered and she focused her gaze on him.

"It's still true, isn't it?" she asked him and he stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"What is it true?" he asked and her eyes welled all up again.

"She's dead…It was not a dream, was it?"

"No, sweetheart. Unfortunately it was not." He said softly as he stroked her hair away from her face with gentle fingers. She closed her eyes and shook her head as her fingers curled around the covers tightly.

"I am sorry, Ellie. I know it's-…"

"No you're not sorry." She cut him off and he paused.

"You're not sorry because now I have no one. You're happy because now no one is going to look for me. And you're probably satisfied because I depend on you." She whispered as she glared at him with red eyes.

"That's not true. I am not happy someone died." He said shaking his head.

"Why not? They said you killed your own wife." She said without thinking and he froze.

He took his hand away and moved back from her, his eyes unreadable. He sighed and looked at the bedcovers for a long time before he was brave enough to meet her eyes again.

"You may not believe it, Eleanor but I do care about you. No matter what you may think about me I can't avoid the fact that what you just learned didn't cause pain only to you but to me too. I don't like seeing you in pain; either physical or emotional." He said softly and she looked at him intently, her face visibly softening.

"You have to believe me. I care for you so much, Ellie." He whispered and she closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again to look into his brown ones.

"Okay…" she said in a barely audible voice.

"Okay?" he asked with a small hopeful smile.

"Yes." She whispered wiping at her eyes with her hand. Mort smiled and hesitantly reached for her hand. He clasped it between his own and slid closer to her.

"And you are right about one thing; I am glad that you depend on me because that means that I get to take of you." He said as he placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

"I'll let you sleep, alright?" he whispered as he slowly moved back.

"Wait!" she called and he stopped to look at her perplexed.

"Yes?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"Could you stay here? I don't feel like being alone." She said not looking at him. Mort felt a small smile stretching on his face. That was a small triumph for him.

"Of course." He said as he carefully crawled behind her on the bed and slid under the blanket with her. At first he stayed still behind her but then he dared to wrap an arm around her waist. When she only tensed but didn't flinch he let himself slid closer to her body and pulled her more tightly to him. Eleanor swallowed but his warmth slowly caused her eyes to drift shut and her body relaxed reluctantly. Mort lied his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes too; content to have her lying in his arms.

************************************

The next morning Eleanor woke up alone in the bed. She opened her eyes and looked around before she sat up. She looked at the door and she that it was wide open and that water was running from the bathroom. She rubbed a hand to her forehead and threw the covers away just as the bathroom door opened and an almost naked Mort entered the room. He was in the process of drying his hair with a towel while he had a larger one wrapped around his waist. Eleanor's eyes widened and she looked away, blushing red.

"Mort!" she yelped and he paused to look at her surprised.

"Oh…I thought you were still sleeping, sweetheart." He said as he looked down at himself.

"Well I am not…" she mumbled as she dared to look at him sideways again. Mort smiled and walked to the closet and got a pair of pants. He slipped them on while she busied herself with staring at the patterns of the blanket.

"You can look now." He called and she sat up again, the blush still on her face.

"Did you sleep well then?" he asked as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"As well as I could." She muttered as he threw the towel in the bathroom and went to sit next to her.

"There's still warm water if you'd like a bath." He said as he placed a hand to her arm.

"Thanks." She said as she pushed hair away from her face.

"No problem. Go. I'll wait for you for breakfast." He said as he kissed her cheek before he stood up and walked away, grabbing a shirt on his way out. Eleanor blinked and stood up, wondering why in hell she was staring at him. Shrugging she entered the bathroom and took a bath, a much needed one.

***************************

Later they were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Mort looked up from his eggs and smiled.

"You know I was thinking of buying you some clothes. I know you probably hate wearing those." He said and she looked at him with a frown.

"I don't…I don't mind." She stammered as she looked at her own scrambled eggs.

"Sure you do. I can see it. First thing tomorrow I'll buy you new ones. Anything else you want? I'll make a list." He said as he took a bite from his toast.

"Yes…but I am not sure how to ask this." She said and he frowned.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see it's women's stuff." She muttered and his eyes widened in realization.

"No worries, darling. I'll get it for you." He said with a wink and she shifted nervously in her seat.

"Okay…" she trailed off.

"There are pills inside that drawer there if you…you know need them." He said and she nodded.

"Okay."

"Anything else? Something you'd like to eat maybe?" he asked hopefully, trying to cheer her up.

"Chocolate would be great." She said with a small smile and he grinned.

"Chocolate it is then." He said with a chuckle, watching as she took a sip from her orange juice. He cleared his throat when he realized that his staring wasn't helping her relax in his presence and averted his eyes to his food again.

"Mort?" she asked and he looked up startled.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you." She whispered looking at him. Mort blinked and nodded shakily at her words.

"Anything for you, Ellie. Anything for you." He heard himself whisper back as they sat there, looking at each other.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review! **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, loves! The new chapter is here. I had a really depressing day and writing this helped me to cheer up a bit.

So, I want to thank: **lori, MissSparrow101, Haeronwen, Haruna Uchiha and watergoddesskasey!**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori:** Hello! Thank you so much for your review, love. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

**MissSparrow101**: Hi, hon! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad to know you like reading this story so much!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

**Chapter ****8**

True to his word, Mort brought her new clothing and all the other things she asked. He had thrown away the old clothes from the closet and had helped her place the new ones in. Eleanor had to admit that he did had good taste, judging from the pretty dresses and shirts he had chosen for her.

She opened the closet and picked a dress before she pulled it on. She went to her night stand and opened it with haste. She took a pill for her belly ache and entered the bathroom to get some water. She had always been as accurate as a clock with her period but this time the pain was so fierce that she wanted to stay in bed all day. She swallowed the pill and leaned against the bathroom wall.

"Ellie?" Mort's voice rang from the bottom of the stairs and she slowly straightened.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright up there?" he called and she sighed. She had stopped being angry with him though. One of the reasons she had done so was because he had been supportive and secondly…well, he was the only she had. Strange thing to consider your kidnapper a friend but that was what she felt.

"I am fine."

"Can you come here then?" he asked and she forced her legs to move. She exited the bedroom and arrived at the top of the stairs. Mort looked up at her with a smile that somehow vanished when he saw her pale face.

"Is something wrong? You don't look well, darling." He said as she walked down the stairs towards him.

"I've been better." She said softly and he reached for her hand as soon as she was close to him.

"You need a doctor?" he asked and she shook her head with a chuckle that caused him to frown.

"No, Mort. This can't be helped." She said and he blinked before his cheeks flushed with realization and embarrassment.

"Oh." Was all he said before he let go of her and walked towards his desk.

"Expecting someone?" she asked when she saw him cleaning his desk.

"Um…no. Well, yes. In a way. My new book is almost ready and my publicist is going to bring me a copy of it." He said with a smile and Eleanor's face fell as she remembered that the last time his publicist had come she had been tied to a bed.

"Oh…" she mumbled and he paused to look at her. He cleared his throat and bit his lip before he took a few steps closer to her.

"If I …I let you stay here with me, you promise not to say anything or try to escape?" he asked and a wave of relief passed through her.

"Yes!" she answered quickly. Mort grinned and nodded.

"That's good." He said motioning for her to take a seat in the couch. He disappeared into the kitchen and then his bedroom before he returned shortly in a new shirt and pants. He sat next to her in the couch and smiled at her while she played with the material of her dress.

"I'll make us pasta for tonight." He said with a wink just as the doorbell rang. Eleanor nodded and shifted in her seat as he stood up to open the door.

"Good evening, Mort." A female voice said and mort stepped aside to let her pass.

"Hi, Isabelle. Come in. I have company. Hope you don't mind." He said as he looked at Eleanor and then at the blond petit woman standing at the door.

"Oh…not at all." Isabel said with a moment's hesitation before she leaned up to peck Mort's cheek. He grinned and closed the door.

"Come in then." He said as he placed a hand to her back and guided her towards the couch. Eleanor stood up and smiled uncomfortable.

"Isabelle, this is Ellie." Mort said and Isabelle looked at Eleanor before she extended her hand for a brief shake.

"Nice to meet you." Eleanor said.

"You too." Isabelle said before she took her hand away and looked at Eleanor with curiosity.

"Please, sit down." Mort said before he took a seat next to Isabelle. Eleanor moved to the chair next to the couch and sat down, her hand reaching for a random book from the coffee table.

"So, how are you?" Isabelle asked, looking at Mort with a pretty smile.

"I'm good. You?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Fine a bit busy though but what to do, huh? So, I have your book." She said as she started searching her back. Eleanor glanced at them as Isabelle produced a book from her bag and slid closer to Mort.

"Here it is. It's not done yet but I had to show it to you." She said after giving him the book. Mort looked at the half ready book in his hands and smiled.

"It's great. When you think it'll be ready?" he asked as he tore his gaze from the book to look at the blond woman in front of him.

"A month. Two the most." She said as she glanced briefly at Eleanor. Eleanor averted her gaze from them and returned to the book.

"Great."

"I've been thinking that maybe you'd like to have a public appearance for this. Sign a few books. It would be good for the book." Isabelle said as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah…Just one though. I'm not good at that, you know it." He said as he flipped through the pages.

"Sure." Isabelle said and he smiled at her. Eleanor turned the page and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling as if she was intruding but at the same time she wanted to stay.

"Want to give it a look, Ellie?" Mort asked looking at Eleanor with hopeful eyes and a soft smile.

"Of course." Eleanor said reflexively and his smile widened as he handed her the copy.

"You didn't tell me you had a guest here on the phone." Isabelle said as she gazed at Eleanor with a hint of irritation and…anger? But for what?

"It slipped my mind. Eleanor is a friend of mine. A very close friend." Mort answered as he looked at Eleanor with shining eyes.

"I see…I was thinking of introducing you to a couple of friends of mine this weekend. What do you think?" Isabelle asked and Mort turned to look at her.

"Uh…this weekend? I can't. Maybe some other time?" he offered and Isabelle pouted at him playfully, an expression that angered Eleanor for some insane reason.

"You always say that. I'm starting to think that you don't like my company." Isabelle said and Mort chuckled.

"Of course not. I just don't like getting out of the house much. Besides I have Ellie here. I can't leave her alone." He said and Eleanor glared at the back of his head.

_Now, he's using me for an excuse to block that woman's blatant flirting?_ She thought as she flipped through the pages of his book.

_Why do you care?_ Her inner voice asked.

_I don't._ She answered back as she glanced at them talking and laughing at something she failed to hear because of her conversation with her self.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mort asked Isabelle, already sitting up but she stopped him with a hand on his leg.

"No. I have to leave." She said before she took her hand away with reluctance.

"Okay. Do I get to keep the copy?" he asked and Eleanor closed the book quickly, ready to hand it over.

"Yes, you can keep it. I guess I'll talk to you on the phone." She said before she kissed his cheek again. Mort smiled and nodded but did not return the affection. He led her to the door and Isabelle looked at Eleanor.

"Nice to meet you. Good night." She called and Eleanor waved with a small smile.

"Bye." Mort said as he closed the door and locked it. He turned to look at Eleanor.

"What do you think?" he asked and she hesitated.

"It'll be great. The book I mean." She said and he nodded.

"What about Isabelle?" he asked and she shifted in her seat.

"She seemed nice." She said and he walked over to her.

"She's great. She's very supportive to my work." He said and Eleanor almost rolled her eyes.

"I saw that." She muttered and he frowned down at her.

"What? You didn't like her?" he asked and she looked up at him guiltily.

"It's not that. Must be my hormones…" she muttered the last sentence to her self. Mort looked at her with suspicion before he smirked.

"Any specific reason why you didn't like her?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her and slid his hands teasingly under her dress to stroke her knees. Eleanor tensed at the question and shivered at the feeling of his fingers caressing her skin.

"No. I don't even know her." She stammered and the satisfied grin that reached his face was more than enough to make it clear to her of what he was thinking. He leaned close and placed a teasing, openmouthed kiss to her lips before he moved back. He slid his hand away from her legs and stood up.

"I'm making spaghetti." He called while she was left there blushing red.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Someone's jealous here, right? **XD**

Please review! **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank once again the people who are reading this and of course my amazing reviewers: **Phantom's Ange, BleedmetoINSANITY, watergoddesskasey, lori, MissSparrow101 and Haruna Uchiha.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori:** Hi, love. Thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad you like this story. And I'm pleased you dislike Isabelle. **:)**

**Watergoddesskasey:** Hello! I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you like this too. Thank you! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Eleanor was ready to go to bed when she walked out of the bathroom with her night dress on. Yes, night dress. Mort had bought her only night dresses and not pajamas. If he did it on purpose or not she didn't know. She was heading for her bed when her eyes caught a glimpse of him from the open bedroom door. He was standing at the hallway, tying his cravat. Eleanor frowned and hesitantly walked over to him barefoot.

"Mort?" she asked and he turned around to look at her.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said with a smile as he straightened his shirt and fixed his belt.

"You're going out?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? I have a business dinner with Isabelle and a few other people. My agent's going to be there too." He said and she felt her heart sink.

"Oh…"

"I thought I told you." He said as he looked at her, his eyes secretly enjoying her figure.

"Perhaps it slipped my mind." She said, somewhat jealous even if she wasn't sure it was of Isabelle or the fact that he was simply able to go out for a walk while she had to stay inside.

"Oh, I see. I'll try not to be long." He said with a smile as his hand cupped her cheek. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and his cologne reached her nostrils. He let his lips linger on her skin and his hand slid down to her shoulder before he moved back.

"I-I'll just got to bed." She stammered and he grinned before he moved completely back from her, hands in the air as if in surrender.

"I'll see you later then…maybe." He said as he grabbed his jacket from his room and walked down the stairs. He made sure to lock the doors before he left.

Eleanor listened to his car driving away as she slid under her covers. She laid her head on her plump pillow and stayed there, wondering why she felt like she was being abandoned. She should be glad that he was leaving her alone for a few hours. But no matter what she should feel, she didn't feel glad. Since when did she care what he did or where he went at nights? What she should be thinking would be a way to get out of there but she didn't even want to bother. Maybe it was because she had grown used to him, maybe she liked the way he treated her. No man had cared for her the way he did. The thought of him having a good time with someone else was making her feel strange.

She groaned and turned on the bed before she pulled the covers over her head.

"Just sleep." She muttered, her voice echoing into the empty room.

Of course she couldn't sleep. All she did was fighting with the covers. When she looked at the watch it was one after midnight. Sighing she stood up and walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. She looked at the silent house and a small smile reached her face. She had grown fond of that house. She loved its quietness and its size. She had never lived in such a huge house.

She took a glass and filled it with water. She sipped as she leaned against the counter. When she was ready to refill it she heard the front door being unlocked and footsteps followed. She paused and looked at the kitchen doorway. Not long after Mort appeared and she looked at him. He paused for a few moments, surprise evident on his face.

"Ellie…I thought you'd be asleep." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." She muttered as she filled her glass again and took another sip.

"I was afraid I'd wake you." He chuckled as he removed his shoes and started taking off his fancy jacket.

"Well, you would if I was sleeping but I'm not." She almost hissed and he stared at her confused.

"Ellie?"

"What?" she asked as she placed the glass in the sink.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she snorted.

"You tell me. I've been here all these weeks while you're out having a good time." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"You know I couldn't take you with me." He said as he walked closer to her.

"I know that." She almost spat before she rubbed her temple and shook her head.

"I'm going to bed." She muttered as she passed by him. Mort watched her go until he decided to follow her.

"If you know that then why you are so angry?" he asked her as he trailed behind her, trying to catch up with her quick footsteps.

"I am not angry." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"The hell you aren't!" he said with sarcasm.

"Look, what do you want me to say? I have been kidnapped, my parents are dead, and my aunt is dead. I have no one and the only person I have to talk to is you and you're hardly in the house anymore. I don't know why you're still keeping me in here for." She said as she turned to look at him. Mort stopped walking and stayed staring at her in the corridor.

"I am here." He said softly as he looked at her. Eleanor sighed and looked at her feet.

"How was your evening then? Any success?" she asked and Mort was shocked at the mockery evident in her voice.

"Success in what, Ellie?" he asked and she opened her mouth to speak but before she had the chance to she closed it again.

"Nothing. It's the lack of sleep talking." She muttered as she turned around and headed for her bedroom door once more. Mort was quick though and blocked her way.

"No, you wanted to say something by that." He said and she breathed deeply.

"I did not. I am just not in a good mood."

"You were fine before I left." He said as he looked at her.

"I just need to sleep, okay?" she said as she tried to pass by him, wondering herself why was she acting like that. He was good to her despite the fact that at the beginning she didn't want to stay there.

"Why haven't you while I was gone? I had the impression you might sleep better without your kidnapper strolling around in the house." His voice was a mocking one and she knew why. He was bothered by her behavior and to tell the truth so was she.

"I don't know." She confessed and his face softened.

"Ellie…Would you have liked it if I was here instead of somewhere else?" he asked as he tried in vain to find her eyes.

"I-I…"

"You're not jealous, are you?" he dared to ask and to think.

"What?!" she said in a too high pitched voice that made him wonder.

"You are…" he said as teasing grin reached his lips.

"I am not. Why would I be?" she asked as she pushed him aside to reach her room. Mort followed and entered her room after her.

"Ellie…Eleanor, stop and look at me!" he said loudly and she paused before she turned to meet his eyes. He took a few steps closer and she closed her eyes briefly.

"I don't know what you might think I did with-…"

"You must understand that I have no one else except from you." She said in a barely audible voice that made him stop what he was about to say.

"What?" he whispered and she shook her head, slowly inching away from him.

"I've been in here for so long that I think I've forgotten how to trust people." She said and he remained silent.

"I only trust you which is a strange thing to say since it's your fault that I am in here." She continued and he licked his dry lips.

"Ellie, I don't trust easily too…You have to know that it was not my intention to make you feel lonely or abandoned. It's just my job but all this will stop in a few days." He said as he moved some hair behind her ear.

"I shouldn't have said all these. Please, can we forget it and go to bed?" she asked as she moved away from him. Mutely she lied on her bed and got under the covers while he stayed still in the middle of the room.

"How's Isabelle?" she asked and as soon as she did that she knew it was a stupid thing to ask.

_Way to prove him that you're not jealous!_ Her inner voice snapped at her but she could only focus on her face flushing as she lied there waiting for his response.

"Isabelle? Oh, she's fine…" he said after a while and Eleanor looked at him from under the covers. Her eyes widened when his hands started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mort…?"

"What? You said we should go to bed. Well, that's what I'm doing." He said as he sent her a smirk.

"You have a bed."

"Ah, I do. You said you were lonely, didn't you?"

"I never said that-…"

"I am going to cure that then." He said as he unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. Eleanor's eyes closed and she only opened them when she felt him crawling onto the bed next to her. He lifted the covers and slid close to her body.

"Come on…We've done this before. You can't still be shy about being in the same bed with me." He teased as he lowered the covers and looked down at her. She looked up at him and she relaxed as he made himself comfortable next to her and removed his glasses. He placed them on the nightstand and turned his attention back to her. He smiled and then slowly leaned down towards her slightly parted mouth. His mouth covered hers and she gasped at the feeling. His body covers hers, warming her, as his hands slid into her hair. Eleanor's hands hesitantly touched his arms as his weight settled snuggly on top of hers. His lips moved firmly upon her own and she tentatively responded to his passionate kiss. A moan rang in her ears and her eyes widened when she realized it was her own voice that had produced it. Mort groaned in response and deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. Eleanor's eyed opened at that and pushed him back, turning her head away from his questing lips.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked out of breath and she swallowed. She looked up at him and then shook her head. Mort's hand stroked her cheek and then moved forward to kiss it. Her own hand drifted upwards and got tangled in his hair. His free hand slid under her back and pulled her forcefully upwards towards his body as his lips slid down her neck.

"Sorry I left you alone tonight…Won't happen again." He whispered in her ear as he kissed the spot just below her ear. He moved to her lips again and attacked them with his warm mouth, his hands gripping the sheets under him. Eleanor knew that she was not supposed to let him do that, but she couldn't find the will to stop him. She didn't know she wanted that until he kissed her and touched her.

"Ellie…" he panted as he pressed his body closer to hers, leaving no room for her to wiggle away from him.

"Oh God, sweetheart…" he moaned as he grinded his hips against hers, his mouth kissing her face. Eleanor gasped when she felt him pressing against her and she closed her eyes, her hands flexing on his forearms. His mouth found the skin of her shoulder as his hand tugged at her night dress. She half moaned half whimpered when he bit down on her skin gently and then soothed the mark with his tongue. He smirked against her skin and returned to her mouth with force. An irritated grunt left his lips when he heard his cell ringing. He tore his mouth away and rolled over to look at the caller ID. He bit his lip and his eyes widened as he quickly turned it off before he quickly returned to Eleanor's side.

"Who was it?" she asked and he licked his lips at the sight of her mouth, swollen from his kiss.

"Nobody, sweetheart. Come here." He whispered as he slid his hand to her stomach and stroked it with gently fingers.

"Um, Mort…?" she asked as his mouth teased the skin of her neck and his hand almost shyly reached her breast.

"Hmm?"

"Can we sleep now?" she asked her eyes wide with confusion and nervousness. Mort suppressed a sigh of disappointment and nodded at her with a smile.

"Of course, Ellie." He said as he pulled her to him and let her sleep in his arms. He was making progress and soon she would be his. She had to or he'd go mad.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please, review. Reviews encourage me to write and they put a smile on my face! **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, loves! The new chappie is here! Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **watergoddesskasey, Lori, MissSparrow101, xBelakinax, BlledmetoINSANITY, Haruna Uchiha, CremeLover, Katie and drivenintomaddness1! **Thank you all!

_**Review replies to:**_

**Katie**: Hello! Thank you so much for your review! I am glad you like the story!

**MissSparrow101:** Hi, love. Glad to know you like Eleanor. Thank you so much for still reading and reviewing!

**Lori:** Hi, hon! Mort didn't do anything on purpose. He didn't go out in order to bug Ellie. He had to go for promoting his work. He doesn't really get that Isabelle likes him. But Eleanor does. So, thank you so much for your review, love. I am glad you liked it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Eleanor was sitting on her bed, thinking. Her eyes were fixated on the closet door when she felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck. She jumped and Mort's chuckle caused her to turn around. She found him smiling gently and she felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment.

"A penny for your thoughts, Ellie." He said with a smile and she shook her head.

"Nothing." She muttered and he frowned.

"Are you alright? Perhaps you're not feeling well?" he asked as he touched her cheek, his fingers lingering on her soft skin.

"N-no, I'm fine. Just…bored." She muttered and he smirked.

"Come with me." He said as he took her hand and pulled her to his room. Eleanor blinked but followed him nonetheless. He walked to his desk and sat down in his chair before he pulled her to his lap. She tensed but he placed a kiss to her cheek before he reached a hand to his laptop. He opened a file and rubbed her back.

"Give it a read. It's my new story." He said and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want me to read it?" she asked.

"Yep. I want you to read it and then tell me what you think. I only have the first couple of chapters ready. I want to know if it's worth continuing it or not." He said close to her ear, his breath brushing over the shell of it.

"Me?" she said and he nodded. Turning away from his eyes she leaned slightly forward and he pushed the chair closer to the desk so she could read it better. He leaned back and placed his hands on her hips as she made her self comfortable on his lap.

She started reading slowly, gradually relaxing sitting in his arms. Mort watched with anticipation the emotions that passed over her face as she read and he chuckled when he saw her tongue sticking out in disgust.

"Sorry, I had to put blood in that." He said laughing and she turned to look at him half smiling.

"Of course." She said as she returned to her reading. He settled his gaze on her neck and he used one of his hands to rub her shoulder gently. He leaned closer and rested his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss to the side of her neck, feeling her shiver as he did so.

"So, what do you think, sweetheart?" he asked and she cleared her throat.

"I-I think it's good. Scary…but nicely written." She said as he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"What about the love story?" he asked and she shifted in his arms.

"I don't know yet…I'll have to read the rest of it." She said and he smiled at how serious she sounded.

"Alright then. I'll try to finish it soon for you." He whispered as he gently nipped her ear.

"I am hungry." She said suddenly and he smiled.

"Me too…."

"Mort!" she said almost pouting and he placed a kiss to her cheek before he patted her thigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll order pizza. Go and sit on the couch. I'll bring a movie." He said as she stood up. She nodded and walked down to the living room while he picked his phone to order the food.

He made the order and then took a movie from his room and headed for the living room. He found her sitting on the couch looking at the television and plopped down next to her. She looked at him and he smiled.

"I ordered." He stated and she nodded.

"I got his movie for you the other day but I don't know if you'll like it. I tried to make it…girly." He said as he showed her a DVD case.

"_Little Women."_ She said with a smile and he nodded nervously.

"Have you seen it?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't mind seeing it again." She said and he smiled back at her.

"Okay." He said softly and she leaned close to place a kiss to his cheek. His eyes closed at the contact and his hand flew to her head to keep her close. He looked at her before he kissed her mouth gently. Eleanor's eyes closed and her hands settled on his back on their own accord. He groaned and pulled her forward, his arms rubbing her back.

"I love you." He gasped as he broke the connection to place soft kisses on her face. Eleanor's eyes widened when those words left his mouth and her arms tightened around him as response.

"You believe me, don't you?" he asked in her ear and she found herself nodding. Of course she knew that, his actions proved it those last weeks. The man was there only to please her. He never denied her anything she asked except from one thing; to let her go.

She shook her head from her thoughts when she felt his hand sliding under her top.

"W-what about the movie?" she asked and Mort's hand froze against her stomach.

"Of course." He whispered before he moved away. He put the movie in the player and the pizza arrived a few minutes later. That evening, she didn't resist lying in his arms until she fell asleep.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! I know it's short but it has to be. This is a filler chapter before something serious happens. Please review! **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, darlings! How are you?

I have the new chapter here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **CremeLover, Jess, watergoddesskasey, lori, xBelakinax and MissSparrow101**. You are all great!

_**Review replies to: **_

**Jess: **Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am glad you like the story. Hope you'll like this chapter too.

**Lori**: Hi, love. I am happy you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much!

**MissSparrow101**: Hmm…the love you want is coming in this chapter…Sort of…Thank you so much for your review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**(Warning: Love scene in this chapter.)**

Eleanor was very confused. No, not confused but torn between her desire to believe Mort and her fear of what he had already done to get to her. He had told her he loved her and she believed him, judging from the way he treated her. Her feelings had changed from the time he had taken her from her home. Besides she had to admit that she had liked him the first time she saw him. She had noticed him that first time when he had walked into the café. But what about the kidnapping? Should she forgive him for that and accept the fact that he loved her or not? She didn't know. What she did know was that it was getting the more difficult for her to say no to him.

She pulled the covers tighter over her body but her eyes snapped open when she heard her bedroom door cracking open. She turned her head slightly and she saw Mort smiling over at her.

"Hi, sweetheart. Did I wake you?" he asked as he hesitantly shut the door and took a few steps closer to her.

"No. I was already awake." She whispered as he stood nervously next to her bed, his hands in his pockets.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked timidly and he cleared his throat.

"I…I couldn't. I was thinking." He shrugged.

"Of what?" she asked him as she lowered the covers a bit.

_Of you._ He thought silently but he just smiled down at her.

"Stuff." He muttered as he looked around the room.

"Oh. Um…you want to sit?" she asked him and he looked at her surprised.

"I do." He said as he crawled onto the bed next to her. She pulled back the covers and he slid under them.

"Thanks." He said softly as he lied down next to her. Eleanor nodded and lied down as well. They remained silent, looking at each other until Eleanor spoke.

"How's your story going?" she asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Good. I am almost finishing it. I'll let you read it when it's done." He said smiling as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Okay." She whispered as his hand slid into her hair and combed gently. His brown eyes followed the movement of his hand and he watched as her locks slid through his fingers.

"Beautiful." He smiled and she looked at him.

"Thank you." She said flushing and he chuckled.

"You're quite welcome." He said as he placed his hand on her back. Eleanor bit her lip and almost subconsciously snuggled further into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He sighed and she gingerly placed a hand on his chest.

"May I kiss you, Ellie?" she heard him ask and she found herself nodding. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly before he moved back to caress her neck with his fingers. She took hold of his hand and held it between her own for a few moments before she let it go. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her before he moved forward again to kiss her. Gradually he covered her body with his and her hands went around his neck. His right hand slid down her side to her stomach before he let it fall on her leg. His mouth broke free from hers and he trailed his free hand down her shoulder and under the strap of her night dress. He looked into her eyes as his hand touched her breast and he smiled when she didn't stop him and instead arched up to him. He groaned and captured her lips again as her hands went to his shoulders. His hand pushed up her night dress and touched her bare thigh while his knee nudged her legs apart. For a moment she squeezed his shoulders, gasping as she did so but she relaxed when he shushed her.

"Shh…come here." He whispered as he brushed his lips against hers before deepening the kiss, his hands tugging at his shirt before he pulled it over his head. His hands slid under her night dress and slowly, trying not to alarm her pushed it upwards. He pulled her up to his chest so he could remove it completely and soon she was lying bare under him. He kissed her jaw and trailed his kisses lower to her neck and then her shoulder, listening as she inhaled sharply when he reached her breast. Her hand got tangled in his hair as her eyes closed shut.

_What am I doing?_ She thought but didn't stop him as he covered her mouth with his again while his hand fumbled with her underwear. He took hold of her hands and placed them on his pants, his eyes hopeful as he looked into hers. Taking a deep breath she hooked her fingers on the waistband and helped him remove them. Soon he was pressing against her, his hands tugging at the covers. He groaned into her ear as he grinded against her rhythmically, causing her to gasp his name.

"Mort, wait…I'm not…I haven't…" she stammered but he just silenced her with another deep kiss.

"Please…just tonight." He gasped breaking the kiss. Eleanor closed her eyes and swallowed hard before she relaxed her body and her legs snuggled his waist. He moaned and bit down on her neck gently before he took hold of her legs and pushed into her slowly. Eleanor whimpered and bit her lip as sharp pain rushed through her.

He stilled and breathed deeply as he kissed the side of her head before he started moving slowly, his hand curling around the sheets. He buried his face in her neck and placed warm and wet kisses there as she slowly got used to him.

"Ellie…" he whispered as he looked down at her, his fingers brushing away a lonely tear that had escaped her eyes. Her legs tightened around his waist as he moved deeper inside her and her eyes closed at the feeling of having him so close to her. Her hands settled on his upper back and a small moan escaped the back of her throat, startling him. He groaned when he heard it again and quickened his thrusts, his lips connecting with hers again. It didn't take long for her back to arch up from the bed and sigh his name softly. He groaned gently and moved a few times more before he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into her ear. He turned his head and kissed her neck, his hands stroking her thighs as he held them still.

"Are you okay?" he asked and his voice brought her back to reality. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, panic forming on her face.

"Ellie? Sweetheart?" he whispered but she shook her head and pushed him back from her. Mort rolled off her confused and watched with wide eyes as she covered herself with the sheet and moved back from the bed.

"Ellie…what is it?" he asked as he sat up and pulled on his pants before he followed her.

"I shouldn't have let you do this." She whispered shaking her head, wincing at the soreness between her legs.

"Darling…it won't change how I feel for you. My feelings only got stronger-…"

"No…it won't be the same…" she cut him off, the thought of him abandoning her after he had his way with her slowly settling into her confused mind.

"Of course it will be. Please stop." He whispered as they were walking at the hall and towards the stairs that led downstairs.

"Don't come close. I need to think." She whispered as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Ellie, let's just talk, alright? Come on." He said smiling gently at her as he reached for her hand. She flinched and slapped his hand away.

"No. I want to think. I…I have to." She murmured as she took another step backwards, her eyes staring at the carpet.

"Eleanor, you have to stop this now!" He said forcefully as he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to him but she only broke free from his grip and pushed back, her foot stumbling over the sheet in the process. Mort could only watch in horror as tripped and fell down the long stairs with a cry.

"Jesus." He whispered as he hurried down the stairs to her but all she could see was darkness.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. You didn't expect that, did you? I fear you will hate me more as we go on…

Please review! **:) **


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, loves. Sorry for the wait but the new chapter's here.

I want to thank: **BleedmetoINSANITY, Jess, MissSparrow101, drivernintomaddness1, lori, watergoddesskasey, xBelakinax and CremeLover**.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori:** Hello, hon! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am happy you liked the chappie!

**Jess:** Hello! Thank you for reviewing. I am happy you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you like this too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Mort was sitting in a chair next to Eleanor's bed. When she had fallen down the stairs and hadn't woken up he had taken her straight to the hospital. The doctors said that she would wake up soon but her condition wasn't very good. And how could it be with a broken leg and a damaged spine?

"Oh my God…" Mort whispered as he looked at her.

This is not how it was supposed to happen. That night was not supposed to go that way. Mort's thoughts were interrupted when a doctor entered to check on Eleanor. He shot up from the chair and wiped at his eyes.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" he asked the doctor who looked at him sympathetically.

"She will be soon. Perhaps you should go get some sleep. You've been here for two days."

"No, no, I'm good. I'm fine." Mort shook his head.

"I just need to know…will she be able to walk properly?" he asked and the doctor turned to him.

"We don't know yet. We'll see as soon as her leg and back are ready enough to let us try and see. And if she can't at first…with some time and proper physiotherapies she probably will be okay." He said to him before he patted him on the back and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mort bit his lip and sighed.

"Now I'm relieved." He muttered as he walked to Eleanor's side and stroked her cheek before he leaned down and kissed her lips. He kissed her forehead as well before he sat back down in his chair, staring at her face.

* * *

The next morning Mort was woken up from his pitiful sleep by voices. He groggily opened his eyes and saw a nurse next to Eleanor's bed, talking. He blinked before he slowly sat up, his eyes widening when he saw that Eleanor was awake and speaking softly.

"Are you comfortable like this, miss? Should I fix your bed a little?" the nurse asked.

"No. Thank you." Eleanor whispered and Mort's face perked up as he shot up from his chair. The nurse turned to him and smiled before she left the room.

Eleanor looked at him and for a moment she didn't know what to do until she decided to offer him a small but tired smile.

"Hi." She whispered and he swallowed hard as he walked over to her.

"I see you took me out for a walk." She tried to joke but the expression on his face caused her to almost regret what she said.

"I am so sorry, Ellie." He whispered as he grasped her hand and kissed it. Eleanor looked at his tired face and swallowed before she spoke.

"It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said softly and he looked at her intently.

"I scared you. I shouldn't have-…"

"Yes, you did. But I wasn't really scared…I was shocked, stunned. I don't know. I panicked." She whispered and he only gripped her hand tighter as in respond.

"I'm glad you're awake. Does it hurt?" he asked as he looked at her leg and waist.

"It does…they gave me more medication to ease the pain….Mort?" she asked and he sniffed before he nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Am I going to be alright?" she asked and he hesitated.

"Your leg will be fine. But…but they're not sure about your spine. I am sure you'll be just fine though. You will be okay." He said and she looked away.

"I see…" she whispered and he wanted to disappear at the look on her face.

"Have you been here three days?" she asked trying to change the subject and he cleared his throat.

"Yes. I'm fine." He stated firmly.

"No, you're not. You fell asleep in a chair." She said as she looked back at him.

"I am fine. Would you like some water?" he asked and she nodded as she felt her lips and throat dry. He took the cup of water from the small table next to her and helped her take a few sips before he leaned down to kiss her hair.

"Are you sorry?" he breathed in her hair and she frowned.

"About what?" she asked while she winced from the pain.

"About sleeping with me?" he asked and she inhaled deeply.

"I don't know…I suppose I'm not. I just…I am so afraid, Mort." She whispered and he looked at her worriedly, his hand reaching for her face to wipe the tears away.

"Don't be, darling. You'll be fine. I'm right here." He said to her gently as he kissed her cheek and pecked her lips.

"What did you tell them about us?" she asked sniffing and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, ah…I said we are a couple. I'm sorry if you don't like me being called-…"

"No, I don't mind. I won't tell them anything about us either. Don't worry." She whispered and he felt his heart beating faster at those words.

"So, you're not mad at me…I mean…"

"Mort, I slept with you and you didn't force me. I think I'm sure enough to say that I don't have any mean feelings for you." She said, not really believing it herself that she actually didn't want anyone to know that he had kidnapped her. She couldn't believe that she didn't want him hurt in any way.

"Okay." He whispered and she nodded.

"You won't…leave me alone, will you?" she asked after a while and he shook his head feverishly as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"Never." He whispered before he buried his face in her neck and stroked her face with the back of his hand.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper before she fell into a deep sleep again, dried tears on her face which he later kissed away with his lips.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Is Eleanor going to walk again? What do you think? Please review! **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, loves. I apologize for the waiting but I was-still am a bit-sick so I couldn't write.

I want to thank: **MissSparrow101, lori, xBelakinax, Jess, watergoddesskasey and CremeLover. **

**Review replies to:**

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, love. You're right; he already feels guilty but he shouldn't because it really wasn't his fault. Thank you so much for your review, hon. **:)**

**Lori: **Hello, hon. Once again thank you for your review. I am glad you liked it. **:)**

**Jess: **Hi! Thank you for your review. I am happy to know that you like the title. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Eleanor turned her head away when the next spoonful of soup arrived in front of her mouth. Mort sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Ellie, you have to eat the rest of it." He said and she looked at the bowl of soup with a look of disdain and horror.

"This is disgusting. I can't eat it." She said and Mort looked down at the soup and then back up into her eyes.

"It can't be that terrible." He said and she grimaced.

"It smells like fish."

"Well maybe it's a fish soup." He said as he smelled the soup and then his eyes widened. He swallowed and forced a smile on his face.

"It can't be that bad." He repeated and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You go ahead and try it." She said challenging him. Mort shrugged and placed the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed the warm liquid but his face changed into a look of disgust.

"Oh Jesus! You're right. How can you eat this?" he asked as he took the bowl of soup away and looked at the rest of the tray the nurse had brought her.

"Okay…how about some fruit jelly?" he offered and she sighed.

"Hand it over." She muttered as she took the jelly and inspected before she started eating it. Mort looked at her with sympathy for a while before he spoke.

"You want me to bring you something from downstairs? They make good sandwiches." He tried and she looked at him.

"Please." She nodded and he smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said as he dropped a kiss to her forehead. He moved back and left the room to bring her the food while she sat back and closed her eyes.

She opened them again and looked down at her hands before she looked at her bandaged leg. She winced when a sharp pain went through her back and her eyes watered from the impact. She forced her upper body to stay still and she closed her eyes again as she waited for Mort to return. She hoped that closing her eyelids would stop the watering of her eyes but it didn't. She placed her hands over her face and released a shaky breath. She must have been sitting like that for a while because when Mort returned he froze in the doorway. His brow furrowed as he stepped into the room, food in hand.

"Ellie?" he asked softly as he placed the bag of food on the nightstand and took hold of her hands. He lowered them from her face and his mouth parted when he saw her red eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked her quietly.

_Are you __stupid or what?_ His inner voice asked and he frowned.

_She can't walk and she's stuck with you. What more could be wrong?_ The voice asked and he shook his head.

"Eleanor, talk to me." He said ignoring the voice.

"I don't know…" she whimpered as he got onto the bed and sat next to her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and she nodded. He slid closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her cheek with his free hand. He felt relief when he felt her leaning slightly into his embrace.

"Everything's going to be alright." He whispered as she dried her eyes with her hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she sniffed. He shook his head and kissed her hair again.

"No need to be. I understand… and it's all my fault." He said quietly. Eleanor didn't reply and he felt the guilt getting heavier into his stomach. Of course it was his fault. He should have done something to prevent her from falling even if it was against her will.

_Or you shouldn't have fucked her_. The voice said again and Mort's eyes narrowed.

_I didn't do __**that**__. I love her._ He answered back while Eleanor leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

_Really__?_ The voice asked and then it disappeared.

"Yes, really." He spoke out loud and then he bit his tongue.

"What?" Eleanor asked him and he looked down at her.

"I mean, I'm sure that you'll be fine in a few weeks." He said and she averted her eyes.

"Maybe…" she whispered.

"No, not maybe. You will be alright. If you don't believe it then it's not going to happen." He insisted and she slowly nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay." He smiled as he wiped a tear from her upper lip before he leaned down to kiss her softly. He moved back and pushed some hair away from her face as she looked at him.

"The food?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Of course. Here." He said as he opened the back and handed her the sandwich. She took it from him and took a bite.

"Thank you." She said as she swallowed.

"You're most welcome." He answered as he handed her a napkin and sat back to watch her eat.

"Listen…" he said after a while and she looked up from her food.

"Yes?"

"I have to meet someone from my agency for the book in an hour. Will you be okay for a couple of hours?" he asked and she felt fear creeping up on her on the thought of being alone.

_Stop being silly!_ She screamed in her head.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"I promise I won't be long. I just have to discuss a few things." He said searching for her eyes.

"Okay. I am not going anywhere anyway." She said as she stared at the white sheets.

"Ellie…you're not mad at me, are you?" he asked her as he tilted her head up so he could lock eyes with her.

"No, I am not." She said shaking her head.

"If you are all you have to do is speak the words and I won't go if you don't want me to." He said and she stared at him.

"Of course you can go. It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll probably try to sleep for a bit." She said while she offered him a small reassuring smile.

"You sure?"

"Yep." She said and he smiled.

"Okay. Want me to bring you anything while I'm out?" he asked as he looked at his watch.

"A few magazines would be fine. I only have this and I'm half through it." She said as she pointed at a magazine on her nightstand.

"Done. Anything else?"

"A bar of chocolate would be nice." She said and he laughed.

"Alright, sweetheart. I got to go." He said as he cupped her face and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Bye." She whispered and he winked at her.

"See you later." He called before he exited the room and headed for the elevators.

Eleanor sighed and grabbed the magazine trying to forget the pain in her back. She opened it and started flipping through the pages. She was ready to turn another page when something caught her attention. She brought the magazine closer to her face and her eyes widened when she saw a picture of Isabel with non other than Mort at her side or better in her arms. It was from the night where he had been late. The picture was a pretty one if she wanted to admit it but the way the woman was standing so close to him caused Eleanor's eyes to narrow in…jealousy?

She shut the magazine and scowled.

"And I can't even walk now. I am great competition." She muttered as she stared at the door.

_I thought you didn't care…_Her mind told her.

_You were wrong._ She thought as she stayed there, her eyes fixed on the closed magazine.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review. **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, loves! Here's the next chapter.

I want to thank: **Haruna Uchiha, watergoddesskasey, BleedmetoINSANITY, lori, xBelakinax and MissSparrow101.**

**Review reply to Lori: **Hi, love! How are you? Thank you so much for the review. Hope you like this too! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Three weeks later…_

Mort was signing the last papers for Eleanor's leave from the hospital. He cleared his throat and handed them to the woman behind the desk before he took out his wallet to pay.

"I'm sorry…Could you perhaps give me a card of someone who specializes in physiotherapies, please?" he asked and the woman looked at him.

"Of course…just a minute." She said softly. Mort stole a glance towards Eleanor who was waiting for him a few feet away in her chair. He sighed when he saw her with her head lowered and bit his lip.

"Here you go, sir." The woman said as she handed him a card.

"Thank you." He said as he took it from her hand and turned away. He placed his wallet back in his pocket before he kneeled in front of Eleanor.

"Ready to go, baby?" he asked and she looked up from her lap.

"I guess." She whispered and he smiled at her as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He patted her knee before he stood up and went behind her. He gently pushed the wheelchair towards the exit and she sighed as she looked around the entrance of the hospital.

"Are you sure you have time for this?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"Of course I do." He said with a smile as he ran his hand through her hair once.

"Isn't your book launch today?" she asked and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, it is." He said and she frowned.

"Then why are you here?" she asked and it was his turn to frown.

"Ah, because I want to." He said as they entered the parking lot.

"But you have to be there, right?" she said.

"Yes, I have to. Besides I have time. It's in three hours." He said as they arrived in front of his car.

"Where are you going to take me?" she asked and he paused.

"Ah…I'm taking you home, sweetheart." He said confused before he opened the door and leaned down towards her. He placed his left hand under her knees and his right one behind her back before he easily picked her up and placed her in the seat. He buckled her belt seat before he closed the door. She saw him moving around the car as he placed the chair in the car before he got in next to her.

"And then what?" she asked and he pushed his hair back as he turned to look at her.

"Ah…I was thinking I could go for an hour and then be right back." He said as he started the car.

Eleanor looked out of the window and he looked at her sideways.

"What is it, Ellie?" he asked and she sighed.

"Nothing. This is just…You have your work and I'm a burden and…I am not your responsibility." She muttered shaking her head.

"You're not a burden. And if you're not my responsibility then whose are you?" he asked.

"No one's…not anymore anyway." She whispered.

"You're wrong. You are mine. This is all because of me…You are my responsibility because I want you to be." He said quietly.

"Why?" she asked as she fumbled with her hands.

"I thought it's obvious." He said laughing as he looked at her.

"Is it?" she asked.

"It is." He said as he stopped the car, waiting for the traffic lights.

"I love you." He said as he placed her hair behind her ear so he could caress her cheek. He brushed his fingers over her cheekbone before he let them touch her lips. He took his hand away and looked ahead again. Eleanor looked at him and she felt bad for almost forcing him to say something that she can't say back…yet. As she watched his face she noticed that his eyes took that sad tone in them and that his lips turned slightly pouty as he stared right ahead. Biting her lip she reached over and touched his hand which was resting on the driving wheel. He almost jumped in surprise at the movement and looked at her with slightly wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Thank you. I'll stay home. You don't have to worry about me." She said quietly before she took her hand away. Mort nodded and tried to ignore the powerful shiver her touch caused him.

"Alright. I-I won't be long anyway." He said as he looked at her once before he continued driving.

"Okay." She whispered before she looked ahead again.

* * *

Mort finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed his jacket before he walked out of the bedroom. He walked down the stairs and approached Eleanor who was watching the news on the television.

"Alright, darling? Need anything before I go?" he asked as he kneeled next to her.

"No…I'm okay. You have a good time." She whispered as she smoothed down the collar of his white shirt and then his brown jacket.

"I'll try…" he smiled and kissed her hand.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No…and if I want to I'll have to do it on my own." She said softly. Mort looked at her lovingly for a while before he reluctantly nodded.

"Alright. I guess I'll go now." He whispered before he hesitantly leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek and then the corner of her mouth.

"Bye, Ellie." He said before he stood up and almost unwillingly left the house,locking the door behind him as he did so.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review. Any ideas of what might happen next? **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, loves. The new chappie is here! Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **lori, BleedmetoINSANITY, MissSparrow101, drivenintomaddness1 and xBelakinax.**

_**Review reply to**_** lori: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for once again reading and reviewing! I am glad you liked it. **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Secret Window.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was getting dark when Mort arrived at the house. He locked the car and made his way towards the front door. He unlocked it and entered the house. There was no light in except from the one coming from the television. He narrowed his eyes and tried to spot Eleanor. His eyes slightly widened when he saw her sitting on the floor with the remote on her lap.

"Ellie?" he asked as he turned on the lights and approached her.

"Hi." She said as she looked up at him a nervous smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I'm watching a movie." She stated and he scratched his cheek as he continued staring at her.

"I mean, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked as he looked between her and the wheelchair in confusion.

"I…well, I suppose I wanted to change my seat. You know, I got tired of sitting there." She said as she cleared her throat and looked away. Mort looked at her in suspicion.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really." She said quietly and he sighed before he leaned down to pick her up from the floor.

"No, Mort. I'm fine." She said slapping his hands away.

"Eleanor, you're being ridiculous." He said firmly as he placed his hand under her knees.

"I am fine where I am." She insisted.

"Let me at least put you on the couch." He said and she dropped her hands to her sides and let him picked her up. She winced when his hand came in contact with her back and arm and he paused in his actions. He remained looking down at her as she rested in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked and she looked at him.

"When? Nothing happened."

"You winced."

"When?"

"Just now, Eleanor." He said impatiently.

"It's nothing." She said as he placed her on the couch and pulled up her sweater.

"Mort!" she gasped as he placed his fingers on a bruise near her right side just under her armpit, causing her to wince again.

"What is this? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I just had a little bit of trouble while I went to the bathroom. It's no big deal." She said as she tried to lower her sweater. He slapped her hand away though and fingered her right arm as well. He pressed a bit with his fingers and she winced again.

"Good God, Ellie! Your entire arm is purple!" he exclaimed in worry as he pushed up her sleeve as well and saw the large bruise there while she sighed in defeat.

"I told you. I had a small problem. I'm fine." She muttered as she finally lowered her sweater.

"I wouldn't call this a small problem." He said as he looked at her worriedly.

"I am fine. If you don't fall you never get up again." She said quietly and he bit his lip.

"This wouldn't have happen if I was here." He said and she shook her head.

"You won't be able to be here all the time anyway." She whispered.

"But I should have. It was your first day in the house and I was at a stupid party-…"

"It's your job." She said and he paused.

"Isabel said the same thing this morning." He said and Eleanor looked away.

"I'm glad we have the same opinions then." She said and Mort looked at her with a frown.

"You don't like her, do you?" he asked and Eleanor shrugged.

"I don't have to like her." She stated and Mort narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wonder why though." He said and she blinked.

"You wonder why what?"

"Why you do not like her." He said.

"I never said I don't like her." Eleanor said as she played with the hem of her sweater.

"Yes, but you said you that don't have to like her." He said with a smirk.

"So? I never said that I do not like her, did I?" she said matter of factly and he continued staring at her with the same smirk on his face.

"You don't like insulting people, do you?" he stated and she shrugged once again.

"Not when I have no reason to do so." She said and he wondered if she actually envied Isabel.

"And you have no reason?" he asked as he placed his hand on her knee and stroked it gently.

"N-no." she said shaking her head, not really believing it herself.

"Okay…I see. Well, I think it's time for dinner." He stated with a knowing smile as he stood up.

"It's time for bed." She called as he removed his jacket and started heading for the kitchen.

"Let's put some ice on those bruises while the lasagna is getting warm." He called as he placed two plates of lasagna in the microwave. He opened the fridge and took some ice before he placed it in a kitchen cloth. He returned to the couch and sat down next to her. He pulled up her sweater again and placed the ice on her side, causing her to shiver and wince.

"It's not a crime to ask for help, you know." He said gently and quietly as he held the ice on her skin.

"I know that. I just don't like being a burden." She said as she shivered from the ice once again. Mort removed the ice and held it to her arm before he bent down to kiss the large bruise on her skin. Eleanor almost jumped from the action for his lips felt like fire on her cold skin.

"You're not. I've already told you, Ellie." He whispered as he trailed small kisses up and down her side before he moved up to her arm. Finally he moved back and put the ice on the coffee table before he leaned close to her lips. His hand cupped her face and he closed the distance between them when she didn't move back from his touch. His lips touched hers and the cold disappeared from her body as he started kissing her deeply, his hands threading into her hair to tug gently at her locks. He pulled back one of his hands and placed it on her waist. He pulled her closer until she was literally sitting on his lap. His hand left her hair and it slid down to her neck to stroke it gently with his fingertips. It stayed there for a while before he let it slide down to her breast. Eleanor gasped and arched into his hand, which caused his heartbeat to speed up and his breath to catch. He moaned into the kiss and tried to pull her even closer to him.

The beeping of the microwave broke them apart and Mort breathed heavily as he looked at her.

"That was the first time…" he trailed off and she looked at him, her face flushing.

"What?" she asked and he smiled as he stroked her lips with his finger.

"The first time that you were not tense in my arms, Ellie." He whispered before he placed her on the couch again and stood up to bring the food. Eleanor looked at his back, her face as red as a tomato.

He returned with the plates and a bowl of salad.

"Eat up." He said as he sat down next to her and handed her a plate and a fork.

"Thank you. How-how did the book launch go?" she asked to change the subject and he smiled.

"Fine. It was good." He said as he placed a mouthful of lasagna in his mouth.

"Did you bring back a book then?" she asked and he paused.

"Oh, shit…No, I didn't. But Isabel is going to come over tomorrow morning so she'll bring one." He said as he wiped some sauce from the corner of her mouth and smiled at her.

"Alright…" she whispered as they continued eating in silence.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading loves! Eleanor is a bit proud isn't she? She doesn't like receiving help…You think Mort knows that she's jealous of Isabel? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, loves. I apologize for the waiting.

I want to thank: **Jess, MissSparrow101, xBelakinax and lori**. Thank you all for your comments.

_**Review replies to:**_

**MissSparrow101**: Hi, love. How are you? Yes, Eleanor is jealous but she's far too proud to admit it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **:)**

**Lori**: Hello, hon. How's everything going? I am fine, thank you for asking. It's cold here too. As for being sick, I was sick a few weeks ago…Anyway, thank you for your review. Glad you enjoy the story. **:)**

**Jess:** Hi! I am glad you like Eleanor pride. Thank you for reading and reviewing, love. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**(Warning: Love scene in this chapter. You are warned.)**

The woman was talking; she was talking and talking and talking. Eleanor's ears were about to explode but Mort seemed unbothered by Isabel's annoying chatter. Eleanor looked up from Mort's new book to cast an evil glare towards Isabel's direction but she didn't notice since she and Mort were focused on the contract she had brought for him to sign. Se stifled a sigh and returned to the book. She was in the thirteenth chapter and she was close to finish the whole thing while they talked for business and not only.

Eleanor turned the page sharply causing Mort to look up from the papers in his hands. He shot her a questioning look but she didn't acknowledge his gaze at all; she simply continued reading.

"Did I tell you about the photo shoots?" Isabel asked and Eleanor sighed.

"Yes. Twice already." She called from her chair and Isabel looked at her coldly.

"Oh, yes. I forgot." She muttered and Mort looked back at Eleanor with a furrowed brow.

"Ahem, more coffee?" he offered and Isabel smiled.

"Of course." She said as she handed him her empty cup.

"Ellie?" he paused in front of her.

"No, coffee causes frustration. I'm already frustrated." She muttered and Mort narrowed his eyes in confusion before he reluctantly moved back.

"Alright…" he trailed off before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"So…" Isabel cleared her throat and Eleanor looked up from the written pages wearily.

"How does it feel?" she asked pointing towards her and the chair.

"Peachy. I'm always relaxed and not tired." Eleanor said with a smile that wasn't necessarily a happy one.

"I can see that." Isabel said with a smile of her own.

"What do you think of the book?" Isabel asked.

"I've already read it. I'm just reading it again." Eleanor replied as she turned the page.

"You must feel special being able to stay here. He must really care for you. With you being like this and all…"

"Oh, yes. Very special indeed." Eleanor muttered and Isabel's eyes narrowed.

"Do you have a problem with me, Eleanor?" she asked and Eleanor paused in her reading.

"No. Why should I?"

"You tell me." Isabel said with her head cocked to the side and her eyes green eyes glaring daggers at Eleanor.

"Don't mind me. Handicapped people tend to hate everyone." Eleanor murmured and Isabel looked at her questionably, her mouth parting in puzzlement.

Mort entered and Isabel shut her mouth as he handed her the coffee and sat down. After a while he spoke.

"So, do you like the book, Ellie-…"

"You have to be at the office at ten thirty tomorrow." Isabel cut him off as she gathered the papers and handed them to him to sign them.

"Oh, okay." He muttered as he signed them quickly. Isabel gathered them afterwards and placed them in her bag.

"Um, you do you want to stay for lunch?" Mort asked and Isabel looked at Eleanor before she looked at him.

"I can't today. I have another appointment. What about tonight? We can go for a drink." She offered and Eleanor rolled her eyes and grimaced funnily but luckily no one saw her for Mort was busy trying to find a way to say no and Isabel was busy staring at Mort.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Bell but I can't." he said uncomfortably.

"Why?" she asked.

"He has to baby sit me." Eleanor chipped in and Mort shot a warning glance at her.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Perhaps some other time." He declined and Isabel pouted briefly before she smiled.

"Okay. I'll hold you up on that offer." She said and he chuckled.

"Sure." He said as she stood up and embraced him. Mort stepped back quickly though and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll see you soon then." Isabel said as she walked to the door.

"Good day." She called and Mort closed the door. He turned to look at Eleanor with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why did you say that?" he asked and Eleanor shrugged.

"Said what?" she asked not looking up from the book.

"That I am baby sitting you." He said sharply, his face angry.

"It's what you do, isn't it?" she replied, her eyes glued on the pages. Mort moved away from the door and walked quickly over to her. He snatched the book from her unsuspecting hands and slammed it shut, causing her to flinch. He threw the book away and it landed on the floor.

"Is that all you think I'm doing then? Baby sitting you?" he hissed as he gripped the arms of the chair in his hands until his knuckles turned white from the force of his grip.

"I'm sorry you feel that way then." He said hoarsely when she remained silent. He looked at her one more time before he pushed away from her and left the living room.

Eleanor blinked and stared at his back as he walked away before she buried her face in her hands. He couldn't understand that he made her feel useless and weak by constantly doing everything for her.

"Yeah…like I'm useful…" she muttered with a sigh as she looked up at the staircase. She pushed back her hair and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before she called up at him.

"Mort!" she called his name but he didn't answer.

"Mort, please come down. You know I can't come up there so don't make me more miserable than I already am!" she called and after a few moments she heard his hesitant footsteps coming down the stairs. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her, his face calm but his eyes still a bit angry.

"I'm sorry for saying that, okay? I just…I don't like that woman." She blurted out and he looked at her perplexed.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I don't like her attitude." She muttered.

"I don't care if you like her or not. I care for what you said about me. I'm not doing any of this to prove that you're useless. I'm only trying to help." He said and she lowered her head.

"I know that."

"No, you don't. If you knew it you wouldn't react like that." He objected and she sighed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who kidnapped you, okay?" she snapped and he physically flinched at her words.

"What does that supposed to mean?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"No, it means something. You mean that it is my fault. That's what you mean." He said in a hurt tone and she rubbed her temples.

"I didn't mean that my accident was your fault. Please, forget what I said." She said softly.

"I would never wish for something like this to happen to you." He said quietly and she looked up at him.

"I love you" he whispered and she took in a sharp breath before she nodded.

"Can you come here?" she asked and he slowly approached her. He kneeled in front of her and looked up at her. She cupped his cheek and stroked it gently before she pulled him forward. Mort's mouth parted in anticipation and she gently kissed his lips, causing him to shiver. His lips responded to her gentle kiss and his hands went to her knees, softly stroking them. She broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck as his hands went around her back to hold her to him.

"I'm sorry." She said into his ear but she was already forgiven since his mouth had started trailing kisses up and down her delicate neck. His hands pushed up her shirt and slid under it to caress her sides.

"Shh…" he whispered as his fingers stroked circles on her skin. He pulled back from her neck and moved forward to capture her lips once more. Eleanor's hands wrapped around his neck and held on tight, her lips responding to his desperate kiss. His hand found her breast and caressed it before he removed his hands from her shirt to grasp her thighs tightly. He picked her up and her hands tightened their hold on him. He adjusted his hold on her legs before he pulled them tight around his waist.

"I'm heavy."

"Nonsense." He murmured as he walked them over to the couch and pushed her against it, her back supported by the numerous pillows that rested there. Mort's mouth broke away from their kiss to kiss her face and then her neck. His hands gripped her legs tightly, stubbornly holding them firmly against his waist, as he pushed his hips hard against hers, a hoarse moan escaping his throat as he did so. A gasp from Eleanor rang in his ears and he groaned as he used his free hand to remove her clothing. With her shirt on the floor and her skirt also there, his hands started an exploration of her body while his mouth was glued with hers. When she felt his hand going for his belt she tore her mouth away from him and shook her head, her eyes wide and scared.

"Ellie?" he asked hoarsely through his desire filled state.

"No." she whispered but made no move to push him away from her.

"Why not?" he asked as he tenderly moved back tendrils of her hair with his hand, caressing her forehead in the process.

"I…I…don't know." She stuttered and he leaned down to brush his lips against her quivering mouth, his hand getting rid of his belt in the process.

"Let me make you feel good, sweetheart. Please." He whispered and she swore his voice couldn't get any more seductive.

"Why do you love me?" she asked after a while as she let her hands rest on his back while he struggled with his clothing. Mort paused and looked at her.

"Because you're everything I wished to be and I failed. Because…" he trailed off as he moved fully on top of her and kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Because you're the first person in years that looked at me for the first time and didn't make me feel unwanted and…well, you're pretty." He finished with a chuckle.

"Oh." She managed as his mouth parted to taste her skin as he moved down to her collarbone and then her breast.

"Why don't you love me?" he asked as he looked up at her with sad eyes.

"That's not true." She blurted out and he paused to stare at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"I mean I do care for you…and I'm grateful for your help." She stammered and he smiled at her.

"You do?" he asked and she nodded once. His hands took hold of her wrists and gently held them as he leaned up her body to kiss her again.

"Will you ever love me?" he asked against her lips as his lower body moved between her legs.

_I might already do…_She thought but she only smiled and nodded again. Mort grinned and slid his right hand under her back to bring her up to his chest as he grinded against her once. Eleanor's eyes closed and Mort hissed as he repeated the action.

He moved his body down and then with a firm thrust pushed into her. Eleanor wasn't really expecting to feel anything but she realized with a gasp that she did. Her hands flew automatically to his hair as a soft moan escaped her parted lips. A growl of appreciation slid from Mort's lips as he captured her mouth in a kiss and pulled her tighter to him. Mort pushed harder into her and she let out a chuckle when they slid slightly off the couch.

"We'll fall off." She said in his ear and he wrapped his arms around her before he pulled them to the center of the couch.

"You'll have to hold onto then, eh?" he breathed as he kissed her jaw and then her lips. He freed one hand from her tight grip and slid it down to her leg. He pulled it firmly around his hip and moaned in her ear as he sped up his movements. Her name spilled from his lips in the form of a hoarse groan and she felt her face flushing up. Her hand cupped his face and he opened his dark eyes to look at her.

"Oh, God, Eleanor…" he hissed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, feeling her warm breath tickling his shoulder. His mouth opened in pleasure and he bit down on her neck to stifle his moans. Eleanor's eyes closed tightly shut as she felt her body trembling from the effect he was having on her. His name left her lips in a breathless whisper and soon after he joined her. He slumped against her breathing heavily into her ear while she held him to her tightly, almost afraid to let go of him.

For those moments she had forgotten who she was and what had happened and the only thing she felt was him.

"Did I hurt you?" she heard his voice ask and she swallowed; her throat hoarse.

"No…" she whispered as she placed her hands upon his back. Mort looked up and smiled at her hopefully before he laid his head upon her chest once again after he had covered them with the blanket that rested on the corner of the sofa. They remained there for the rest of the afternoon.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review before you go. Feedback is always nice. **:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, loves! I hope you had a nice holiday!

I want to thank: **xBelakinax, Haeronwen, lori, MissSparrow101 and Jess.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori**: Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for your review! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Jess**: Hello! I am glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you so much for commenting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Mort was stubbornly leaning against Eleanor's doorframe; staring at her while she ignored him by flipping the pages of a magazine. She looked up, hopeful that he might have gotten tired and left but instead she found him still standing there watching her.

"What? I said I'm not going." she said and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why not?"

"I'm tired from my doctor's appointment." She muttered and he snorted.

"Oh, come on, Eleanor! It was just an introductory meeting. I was there." He said and she sighed as she shut the magazine and looked at him wearily.

"Okay, since that doesn't satisfy you; I don't want to come." She said with a brief but reluctant smile and he tilted his head to the side.

"And why not? It might do you good to go out of the house for a few hours."

"Ah! Here talks the man who locked me in here in the first place." She said with a huff. Her words must have struck a nerve though for he straightened and walked away from the door and into his own room, quickly and forcefully shutting the door behind him. Eleanor blinked and then shrugged, relieved in a way for she was in no mood for dinners in fancy restaurants with whoever he had to meet with. Having been relaxed in thinking that he would simply leave she was oddly surprised when he returned to her bedroom with a long black dress in his hands and with a determined look upon his face.

"What…?" she stuttered as he placed the dress on her bed and leaned down to pick her up from her chair. He removed her from the chair and forcefully but gently at the same time placed her on the bed next to the dress.

"Put the dress on. You're coming with me." He said as he moved back and gazed down at her.

"No, I am not. I don't want to." She replied stubbornly and he growled as he kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on the buttons of her jeans.

"Mort!" she said slapping his hands away.

"Stay still." He warned as he pushed her hands away and resumed in removing her clothes.

"I said I don't want to come. Which part of the sentence you can't understand?" she said as she tried in vain to stop his hands.

"I said you're coming with me! Enough!" he raised his voice and she stopped squirming about to glare at him stubbornly. Her shoulders slumped and he looked at her briefly before he pulled up her shirt, leaving her in her underwear. He placed her clothes on the bed and picked up the dress and carefully pulled it over her head.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked softly after a few moments and she simply glared at him again.

"Because I don't like it when others force me to do things that I don't want." She replied and he sighed.

"I am only doing this because I want you to feel nice for once. The restaurant is really nice." He said as he brought her upwards to his chest so he could slide the dress down her legs. He placed her on the bed again and smoothed down the dress before he pulled back to look at her.

"Come on." He silently pleaded with his eyes and she sighed.

"Fine." She muttered as she took the offering brush from his hand and fixed her hair in a high ponytail. When she was done he smiled and picked her up in his arms again as he headed for the stairs. He exited the house and placed her inside the car before he returned to the house to get her wheelchair. Eleanor rubbed her temples and shook her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered as he got in next to her and started the car. An hour later they were entering the restaurant's parking lot and her eyes widened when she saw that Isabel was in fact waiting for them near the entrance. Mort stopped the car and got out before he helped her out of her seat as well. Soon they were walking; well he was walking while pushing her chair towards the restaurant, towards Isabel.

Eleanor looked up and saw the same look of surprise on Isabel's face when she saw that Mort was not alone.

"Hello." Mort greeted with a smile that Isabel was forced to return.

"Good evening. You didn't tell me you were bringing company." She said as she cast a glance to Eleanor who was staring at the door of the restaurant with intensity like it was the most important thing in the world.

"I did. You probably didn't understand." Mort said with a confused smile.

"I see. Hello, Eleanor." Isabel said and Eleanor reluctantly looked away from the door.

"Good evening." She replied before they entered the restaurant and got seated in a table for four.

"I called you agent as well. We have to discuss a few minor things." Isabel said with a smile as she looked down at her menu.

"Oh, okay. You didn't tell me that."

"I know. It was a last moment's thought." She said and Eleanor placed her elbows on the table as hr eyes looked around the place.

_God, it must awfully expensive to eat here…_ She thought as a waiter served wine in their glasses. She reached over and took a sip while she listened to them talking, but their voices sounded far away since she was lost in her own thoughts, thoughts that weren't necessarily nice since her eyes were glued on Isabel's hand that was currently resting on Mort's wrist. Eleanor's eyes were narrowed into slits as she looked at the other woman's hand with an unreadable expression on her face so she vaguely realized that her hold on the glass became less tight. Suddenly a cool sensation broke her from her thoughts as the red liquid fell all over the table and of course on her dress. She gasped as her hand got wine on it too and blinked.

"Eleanor!" Mort exclaimed as he quickly turned to her and removed his hand from Isabel's grip to wipe her hand with his napkin.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…" Eleanor trailed off, silently cursing her clumsiness and weird thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he patted her lap with his napkin.

"Yes." She stammered as she glanced at Isabel only to find her frowning before she called for the waiter to change their tablecloth. Mort moved back and looked at her for a long time until before he finally relaxed again.

"What are you going to order?" Mort asked with a bright smile to cheer the atmosphere.

"Um…I'll have whatever you order." She said as she smiled uncomfortably. Mort nodded and Isabel's cell rang. She picked it up and stood up to talk a few feet away from the table. Mort turned to Eleanor and saw her expression.

"It'd be better if you were a bit more cheerful." He said and she looked at him.

"I agreed to come; that doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it." She said and he sighed heavily as he ran a hand though his hair.

"Eleanor…"

"I only came for you. So, please just…attend to your publicist and leave me be." She whispered as she fumbled with her napkin. Mort blinked at those words but didn't have the time to speak for Isabel returned to the table.

"Your agent is not coming. He said we should pass by his office on Monday." She said and Mort cleared his throat.

"Okay." He murmured as the waiter came to take their orders.

Time passed after that and Eleanor could not wait for the moment they would return back home.

_Home…_ She thought as she took a bite from her chocolate flavored dessert.

_It is home no__w, isn't it?_ She thought as her eyes shifted to Mort's face that was eating his own chocolate cake while nodding to Isabel's words. Eleanor's eyes slid down to his mouth only to find that it was covered with the chocolate he was eating. An involuntary smile came to her face and she was ready to reach over to wipe the chocolate away but another hand bit her to it. Eleanor paused and let her hand fall limply on the table again and looked down at her dessert. Mort although caught the action and moved back from Isabel's touch to wipe at his own mouth with his thumb and then lick it off, his eyes focused on Eleanor's face. Eleanor saw the movement and she felt her face flushing up until he removed his finger from his mouth to continue eating his dessert.

_Oh God, think of something else! Quick!_ She mentally advised herself as she placed another mouthful of cake in her mouth, missing the amused grin that passed over Mort's face.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Mort asked after a while, a knowing smile still on his face. Isabel tensed up at the endearment he used but didn't speak.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Eleanor answered with a brief look at him.

"So, Eleanor. Tell me about yourself." Isabel said with a smile as she took a sip fro her wine.

"Ah, there's not much to tell really…I'm a student." She said and Isabel's eyes widened as if in surprise.

"Really? You're that young? How strange. And what exactly are you studying?"

"History." Eleanor answered laconically and Mort cleared his throat.

"I think it's best if we left now. Um…the check please?" he said to the closest waiter.

"Oh, but why? Why don't we go for a drink?" Isabel asked.

"I think better not. It's best if we go home." Mort said as he paid for the dinner and placed his wallet back in his pocket.

"Eleanor's tired." He said as he brushed his hand over Eleanor's hand, giving it a light squeeze as he did so. He stood up and he offered his hand for a shake.

"Good night." He said and Isabel smiled.

"Good night. I'll call you." She said and he let go of her hand.

"You need a ride home?"

"No. I have my car. Thank you anyway." She said and Mort nodded before he led Eleanor out of the restaurant. They reached the car and he helped her in before he slid in next to her. He placed his hands on the wheel and turned to her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked and she tensed at the question.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Well, apart from being stuck in a chair." She said but Mort shook his head.

"That's not it. While we were in there you had that expression on your face…"

"What expression?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know…Did I do something in there?" he asked as he cupped her face in his hand and brought her closer.

"No…I'm just not well lately…I-…" he cut her off with a kiss as both of his hands cupped her face. She placed her hand on top of his and broke the kiss to look at him.

"I know you blame me for this." He whispered and she opened her mouth to speak but he hushed her.

"Shh, I know it. And I want you to…." He trailed off as he traced her lips with his finger.

"I want you to forgive me for doing what I did…" he whispered as he held her face in his hands.

"Mort…"

"Say it. Say that you forgive me." He cut her off again and she took his hands in her own.

"I do. But you have this completely wrong. I am not like this for that. I-…" she paused and he looked at her expectantly.

"Yes…?" he encouraged.

"Just don't make me come with you again if you are to meet Isabel." She said and he frowned.

"Isabel? But…why?"

"I don't like that woman!" she said miserably and he resisted the urge to chuckle at her expression.

"You've told me that before. And I ask you now why? I mean I know she's…not particularly friendly-…"

"With you she is." She cut him off and he sighed.

"You think? Just…ignore her, Ellie. And alright, I won't take you with me if I have to meet her again."

"Why do you have to meet her?" she blurted out before she could stop herself and Mort's looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, my work depends on her." He said amused as he turned over and started the car.

"Oh…why does it have to?" she asked and he laughed, the sound somehow warm in her ears.

"It's just the way it works. She judges me and my books so I depend on her." He said as he drove away from the parking lot.

"Damn." She hissed and he laughed again as he stopped at the traffic lights. He outstretched his arm and she turned her upper body towards him. She snuggled into his arm and placed her head on his shoulder as they waited for the green light.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Maybe…my dress is sticky. Thank you for it by the way." She murmured in the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes briefly.

"You're welcome…We'll clean you right up once we arrive home." He said as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded and she had the strange urge to return the gesture. She parted her mouth slightly and leaned in to place a soft kiss to his exposed neck. Mort's breath hitched and his knuckles turned white as he held the driving wheel in his hand. Her right hand went to rest on his chest just under the neckline of his shirt while his free hand got tangled in her hair, subconsciously trying to press her harder against his neck. His eyes fought to stay open as she started moving her lips more ravenously against his neck, her tongue flicking out to taste his skin. A hoarse moan escaped his lips and Eleanor froze in her actions when she heard it. Blushing furiously she moved back and looked at him before she looked up at the traffic lights.

"The light." She stammered and Mort removed his eyes from her face and looked up as well, breathing heavily. He mutely nodded and continued driving, feeling as if his skin was on fire. He cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, his voice shockingly hoarse and low even though he had tried to clear it. Eleanor looked at him, her face still pink.

"Why do you kiss me all the time?" she asked back with a shrug.

"Because I love you." He said without hesitation and she opened her mouth a couple of times only to close it again.

"Well…it's only fair, isn't it?" she said and he gave a lopsided smirk at her.

"Is it?" he vaguely asked and she nodded.

"Okay then." He said softly as he continued driving in silence.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading, loves! Please review and tell me what you think! Cookies for everyone who reviews! **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Happy New Year, loves! How are you all? I hope you're well.

I would like to thank: **xBelakinax, Haruna Uchiha, MissSparrow101, watergoddesskasey and lori.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hi, love! Happy New Year! I hope you had a nice time during holidays! Thank you for reading and reviewing once again!** :)**

**MissSparrow101: **Hi, hon. Thank you for your review. I'll try to make Eleanor say that… **:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Eleanor was sitting patiently in her chair while Mort was kneeled in front of her, helping her with her shoes. They were outside the doctor's office and were ready to leave after a two hour session. Mort finished with her shoes and he looked up at her.

"Okay? Ready to go?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yep." She said with a nod as he moved behind her and started leading her towards the elevators. He was silent for a while and his eyes kept darting towards her face for any sign of happiness, sadness, anything really but her face didn't betray any emotion.

"So…that was a good session, wasn't it?" he said finally and she simply shrugged.

"I guess…" she mumbled.

"I think it was great. You did very well." He said as he dropped a tender kiss at the top of her head.

"Thanks." She murmured as her eyes were fixated at the elevator door.

"Are you tired?" he asked and she shrugged again.

"I am thinking of a bath when we get home. It'll help if you're tired." He continued as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do anything to be tired. I simply stood for a while." She muttered.

"On your own."

"Not on my own. I couldn't stand on my own. You saw that." She said slightly raising her voice.

"Yes, but you did stand." He pointed out as they entered the elevator.

"While holding onto the bars." She said through gritted teeth and he sighed.

"Eleanor, why are you being so harsh on your self? You did great today." He said calmly.

"I am not. I am simply being reasonable." She stated and Mort lowered his head in defeat.

They didn't speak at all during the ride back home and Mort was getting unnerved by the dead silence.

"So, what would you like to do tonight?" he asked as he was carrying towards the front door.

"I don't know…What do you want to do?" she asked as she leaned her head into the crook of his head as he unlocked the door with one hand while he held onto her tight with the other.

_Well, I have __a very good idea of what I'd like to do to you but…_He thought but bit his lip and shrugged instead.

"Whatever you want." He breathed with a smile as he shut the door behind them and started walking up the stairs. He headed for her bedroom but she wiggled in his grasp which made him to look down at her with a frown.

"What?" he asked and she seemed to hesitate.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" he asked and he did a double take at her question.

"Oh. Um, yeah, I, ah, sure." He finished stupidly and she smiled a bit at him. He nodded to himself and turned around to head for his room. He pushed the door open and gently placed her upon the bed. She looked up at him and he cleared his throat.

"How about that bath then?" he asked and he didn't wait for her to agree before he walked straight to his bathroom and started preparing the bath for her.

Eleanor blinked and then shrugged as she waited for him to return. He appeared minutes later and smiled at her.

"Ready to go for a swim?" he asked as he removed her shoes and socks before he helped her to the bathroom. She let out a chuckle as she was placed on the toilet and he grinned as he checked the water temperature. When turned around again she had removed her shirt and was working on the buttons of her jeans. Mort swallowed hard and leaned down to help her. He pulled the jeans down her legs and placed it upon the rest of her clothes. He looked up and saw her face flushing as she was left in her underwear. Coughing once he turned around and waited for her to finish undressing before he helped her into the water.

"Um…you can turn." She said and he slowly turned around to find her wrapped in a towel. Stifling a groan he picked her up and guided her to the tub, slowly tugging the cloth from around her. Warm water surrounded her seconds later and she smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered softly and he nodded before he sat back and watched her wash her hair and then her arms. His traitorous eyes strayed from her face and slid lower until the water halted his line of vision. Stifling a curse he shot up suddenly and took a few steps back.

"Call me when you're done." He said as he walked out of the bathroom, his voice tremendously hoarse and breathless. Eleanor stared at the door and then shook her head before she continued washing.

Mort was leaning against the wall of his bedroom as he tried to calm his ragged breathing.

_I really am a bastard…She's weak and vulnerable and all I can think of is…having_ _her._ He thought hopelessly before he banged his head against the wall on purpose.

"Ouch." He hissed as he closed his eyes and winced.

"That helped." He stated with a smirk.

"Mort…" he heard his name being called moment later and he smiled before he stepped back inside the bathroom, to her aid.

"Done?" he asked and she nodded. He picked up a large towel and approached the tub. She took it in her hands as he picked her up from the water and then used it to cover her body as he carried her back to his bed. She dried her skin while he opened his closet. He pulled out one of his robes and handed it to her. She took it from his hand and nodded.

"Thank you…What time is it?" she asked and he looked at his watch.

"After ten…Are you hungry?"

"No…" she shook her head as she slipped the robe on and placed the towel aside.

"Okay…I'll go take a shower too then." He said before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Eleanor made herself comfortable on the bed, pushing with her hands upwards until she was lying properly on it and stared at the ceiling.

She was almost asleep when she felt the bed shift next to her. A warm body joined her under the covers and she lazily opened her eyes. Her gaze locked with Mort's and he smiled at her softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, his wet hair tickling her face as he did so. She shuddered at the feeling of his cool lips touching her skin and he frowned.

"Cold, darling?" he asked as he rubbed her stomach through the covers.

"No." she said as she looked up at him sadly.

"What is it, sweets? Why so glum? Hmm?" he asked as he brushed his nose against hers. Eleanor shifted a bit under him and placed her hand on his arm and gripped it gently.

"I don't know." She whispered and he frowned.

"Has it got anything to do with the doctor?" he asked but she shook her head.

"No."

"Then what is it?" he asked gently as he pushed back tendrils of her hair.

"I'm just tired I guess." She said and he paused.

"I see…Well, I'll let you sleep then." He said with a disappointed smile as he made to move back from her. Her grip on his hand tightened though and he stopped to gaze down at her in confusion.

"Kiss me." She said it so softly that he thought that maybe he had imagined it. His eyes widened briefly and he looked down at her surprised.

"What?" His eyes went to her lips and before she could repeat her request his mouth connected with hers in a firm kiss. Her hands flew to his wet hair while he gripped her waist tightly in his hands. Hesitantly he brushed his tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her lips to him. He groaned as he deepened the kiss and slid one of his legs between hers. His hand slid up her body to cup her cheek and tilt her head for better access to her mouth, earning a soft moan from her. He grinned against her lips and covered her body with his. Her hands went to his bare back and he hissed at the contact before he bit gently at her lip.

"Goodness, I love you…" she breathed into the kiss and he froze, his jaw going slack at the declaration.

"What…?" he asked in awe and her eyes opened in alarm.

_Now…what?_ She thought as she stared into his wide chocolate eyes.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review! **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this chapter took so long. I would like to thank: **Annabell, xBelakinax, Maxwell002, lori, MissSparrow101, Haruna Uchiha and watergoddesskasey**.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori**: Hello, love! Thank you so much for commenting once again. I am glad you liked it.

**Maxwell002:** Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like the story.

**Annabell: **Hi! Thank you for your review. I hope you like this chapter too.

**MissSparrrow101**: Hello, hon! How are you? Thank you for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**(Warning: Love scene in this chapter…I suppose you expected this anyway…)**

On an impulse she wanted to flee the room but she realized in disappointment that of course she couldn't. She couldn't hide from her words because she simply couldn't walk away. Not only because of her incapability but because of the fact that she could no longer deny what she felt. She looked up to his hopeful eyes and she bit her lip, not really knowing if she should repeat what she said or not.

"Ellie…are you going to answer me?" he spoke for the third time and she blinked.

"W-what?" she almost squeaked and he smiled at her perplexed.

"What did you say before? Can you repeat that?" he requested quietly and she gulped.

_Can I?_ She asked herself as she opened her mouth only to close it again. His star, his hands on her body and his form above her made it all the more difficult for her. When she had said those words before she didn't have his full attention.

_Well now that you do…What are you going to do?_ She questioned as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Ellie…Ellie, honey you're scaring me here…" he said with a humorless laugh and she focused her eyes and thoughts on him.

"Um…I'm sorry. I was thinking…" she stammered stupidly and he smiled.

"Yes…about what…?" he asked as anticipation was visible on his face, his fingers gently brushing up and down her arms.

"Ah…you know what I said before-…"

"What did you say before?" he asked with a mischievous grin that made her even more nervous.

"That I …that I…love you…" she trailed off and his eyes briefly widened before he nodded encouragingly at her.

"Well, I was thinking over what I let slip…" he smiled at that but seeing her almost frightened expression he turned serious again.

"And I came to the conclusion that I meant it…" she said as she shifted uncomfortably under him. Mort looked unblinkingly and swallowed hard before he cupped her cheek.

"Y-you did?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, I did…" she whispered as she felt heat rising on her face and neck. Mort's eyes narrowed as he inspected her face for any signs of untruthfulness but he found none. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip before he slanted his mouth against hers forcefully, his body pressing her hard into the mattress. Eleanor's eyes widened by the force of his kiss but she slowly returned it nonetheless. His hands grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled her lips harder against his.

"Say it again." He breathed against her lips and she gasped for breath.

"I love you…" she whispered as his lips barely brushed hers.

"Again…"

"I love you." she said with an embarrassed smile. He gave a soft moan when he heard her whispered words and kissed her again, more softly. His hands slid under her back and he pulled her up to his chest, trying to pull her as close to him as he physically could. His right hand slid to her front and he deftly undid the tie of the robe. He pushed it aside so he could touch her skin and she shivered as his cool fingers danced over her stomach and ribs.

"I love you too, darling…so much…" he breathed as he trailed kisses down her jaw. Eleanor's eyes opened briefly before she let her eyelids drop shut again. One of her hands fisted in his wet hair while the other settled on his back.

"Even when I'm like this…?" she asked in a quiet voice and he looked up from her neck.

"Yes…perhaps even more than before…No, certainly more than before…" he said as his fingers slid upwards and came to rest on her breast. She gasped and arched towards his hand and he chuckled amused before he leaned down to press feathery light kisses on her collarbone. His lips parted and he bit slightly on her skin causing her to sigh. His hands left her breast and slid down her body. It came to rest on her hip before it slowly descended down her thigh. He used his hand to pry her legs apart so he could slide his hand in between. His fingers danced up and down her inner thigh before they slid down to the underside of her knee. Eleanor's breath hitched and he grinned as he moved his lips to her neck and sucked the skin softly. Her own hands slid down his shoulders to his chest. He moaned at her soft touch and brought his lips down onto hers while his fingers touched her somewhere else, somewhere that caused her to moan loudly into his mouth. His smile was obvious against her lips and she felt herself blushing profoundly.

"Stop that…" he said firmly as he kissed her burning cheek.

"No need for this…It's just me, eh?" he whispered as he got settled between her parted legs.

"I know…" she whispered back as her hands slid around his neck and pulled him closer. He moved back her hair and then tangled his fingers into her long locks. His free hand moved to his pants and he pushed them away while his lips kissed the side of her face before they reached her ear. He kissed it gently and his warm breath caused her to shudder as he buried his face in her neck.

"I never thought you would…never…" he said as he gripped her leg and grinded against her once, making her gasp while he groaned throatily in her ear.

"I've longed for those words for days, weeks, months…" he moaned as he pushed upwards again and shut his eyes. Eleanor turned her head and kissed his cheek while she tried to find his mouth. He turned his head and responded to her hesitant kiss as his hips thrust up. She hissed as she felt him insider her and he moaned against her lips. Her hands grabbed the sheets under them as he moved slowly within her. He broke free from her lips to moan her name hoarsely. He pulled her legs higher around his waist and she gasped as he pushed deeper and harder. Her hand grasped his shoulder and he kissed her forehead gently as he sped up his thrusts. She could hear his rugged breathing next to her ear as she arched into his arms.

Moments later he was lying on top of her, breathing harshly while she held him close to her, her hands stroking his back. His lips placed a kiss on her neck and he snuggled closer to her. He used his arms to hug her close as they stayed there in silence.

"You have to get well, Ellie…For me…If you love me you will." He spoke in a quiet voice before he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was left with the weight of fulfilling that request.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review. **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, loves! I am so sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with studying.

Okay, I want to thank: **Sarah, Annabel, Haruna Uchiha, xBelakinax, MissSparrow101, GypsyWanderer93, peaches, watergoddesskasey, lori, and don't call me pudding and me-loves-demon-barber.** Thank you all for your support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Eleanor was waiting patiently outside the doctor's office. Her session was over but Mort was nowhere to be found. He had dropped her off two hours earlier and had promised he'd be back to get her after taking care of some business. She looked at her watch and sighed softly.

"Still here, Eleanor?" she heard her therapist's voice ask and she turned towards the older woman.

"Yes…I'm still waiting." Eleanor said with a sheepish smile.

"Would you like to call Mr. Rainey perhaps?" the woman offered and Eleanor hesitated.

"If it's not much trouble…"

"Of course not." She answered in her thick British accent as she handed her cell phone over to Eleanor and smiled.

"I'm going to get a coffee. I'll be back so you can give it to me." She said as she walked down the corridor. Eleanor pushed her hair behind her ear and dialed Mort's number. She placed the phone next to her ear and waited. Several moments passed until Mort answered in a breathless voice.

"Eleanor, honey I am coming! I am so sorry for taking so long." he said quickly without taking a single breath and she heard a door slamming shut.

"Where are you?" she asked with a frown.

"I just left from my job appointment. I'll be there in ten minutes." He said and Eleanor nodded.

"Okay." She said before she shut the phone and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

Half an hour later Mort was hurriedly walking down the hall of the clinic. Eleanor looked up and sighed in relief when she saw him at last.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. Traffic." He said as he rubbed his cold hands and kneeled in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and kissed her firmly on the mouth before he smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently and she nodded.

"Just a bit hungry."

"Shit…Come on, darling." He said quietly as he led her towards the exit and helped her into the car. He got in too and started the car.

"How was your session?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay, I guess…" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "How was your meeting?" she asked and he grimaced but she didn't see it.

"Fine. Purely professional…" he trailed off and she looked at him funnily.

"Okay…" she said as he cleared his throat.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked as he placed a hand on her knee and gently rubbed it in circles.

"I don't know…Pasta?" she offered and he smirked.

"The one that I make or the one we order?" he asked and she placed her hand on top of his.

"The one you make." She said as he picked her hand and brought it to his warm lips. Soon they were pulling into the driveway that led to the house. Eleanor found herself being carried into the house and soon she was sitting on the couch. Mort removed his jacket and kicked his shoes away before he placed wood in the fireplace.

"You looked uncomfortable when I asked about your meeting. Did something go wrong?" she asked as he moved away from the fire and turned to look at her.

"No. Nothing happened. I had…a small disagreement with Isabel." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and head, effectively making a mess of his hair.

"Oh? About what?"

"Nothing serious. Don't worry. I'll go make dinner." He said quickly as he walked away, leaving her frowning.

"Oh, she's not my publicist anymore." He said after a while as he started boiling water for the pasta.

"What?!" she asked in a high pitched voice and Mort walked over to the couch.

"I said she's not representing my work anymore." He said as he saw next to her and rubbed her back.

"But why?"

"I needed a change. I'll find another one." He said with a soft smile as he pulled her into his arms and let her rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"You won't tell me what happened to make you take such a drastic decision though." She stated against his skin and he shivered lightly.

"Nope." He smiled as he cupped her cheek and brought her face up towards him. He stroked her cheek and leaned down to kiss her hesitantly. Her hands flew around his neck and he moaned happily when he felt her kissing him back. His hands wrapped around her and he pulled her closer to him. He tore his lips away and kissed her neck while she stroked his hair.

_Mine__, mine…_He silently thought as his lips glided back and forth on her skin.

"Yes…" he heard a murmur and he paused.

"What?" he asked as he moved back to look at her.

"The answer to your mumblings…" she said quietly and he felt his cheeks going red.

"I said that out loud?" he asked and she nodded with a chuckle as she played with his hair.

"Sorry." He murmured and she smiled at him a smile that he had longed to see for months.

"Don't be." She whispered and he stared at her.

"The pasta won't make themselves." She reminded him and he blinked.

"Oh…what? Oh! Right." He exclaimed suddenly as he stood up and walked away, the blush still covering his face.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but it's better than me giving you nothing, right? Please review! **:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, loves! Sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chappie.

I want to thank**: BleedmetoINSANITY, Jess, me-loves-demon-barber, Sarah, lori, peaches, xBelakinax and MissSparrow101.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Jess: **Hello! Thank you for your review! Yes, Isabel is gone…I am glad you like it.

**Lori: **Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for your review and support!

**Sarah: **Hello! I am glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you!

**Peaches: **Glad to know you like them. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**MissSparrow101: **Thank you for your review, hon! I hope you are well!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Eleanor was trying to get warm under the covers but she had no such luck. She kept pulling the blankets tightly over her body but she still couldn't get warm. She sighed as she listened to Mort's tapping on the laptop as he wrote and she looked at the clock; midnight. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and cursed the cold for not letting her sleep properly. She forced her eyes to close and wished she could move around the bed freely without worrying she wouldn't be able to turn or roll over. She sighed in irritation and threw the covers down her waist as she reopened her eyes only to close them again.

She flinched when she felt the bed moving and heard a soft chuckle, followed by a hand pulling the covers upwards and over her body again. She opened her eyes and saw Mort's hand rub her arm over the covers in an attempt to warm her. She turned her head and looked at him as he made himself comfortable under the covers.

"I can't sleep." She stated and he propped his head up on his hand as he gazed down at her.

"I could hear that from down stairs. All those sighs really did me something while I heard them." He smirked and she felt her cheeks flushing.

"Sorry. I'll try to sleep now." She mumbled as she felt his hand wrapping itself around her waist.

"Hmm…" he muttered as he used his fingers to trace circles on her stomach and hip. Without opening his closed eyes he turned his head and delivered a kiss on her shoulder. The one kiss turned to several openmouthed kisses on her neck and she shivered as she placed her hand on top of his own to stop its movements on her hip.

"Nope." She said brightly and he whimpered in her neck.

"I don't think it's right since you're refusing to tell me what happened between you and Isabel." She said matter of factly and he groaned.

"Ellie, I told you I do not want to talk about it." He said calmly but with some edge in his voice.

"Why not?" she pressed and he placed the palms of his hands on his eyes.

"Did she do something? Did she…offend you somehow? Did-…"

"Why are you asking me this?" he cut her off with a glare.

"I am just wondering since you seemed quite fond of her." Eleanor said with a shrug.

"Fond of her? I am fond of _you_ alright." He snorted and she frowned.

"Well? Just tell me for God's sake!" she said in frustration.

"I won't tell you, Goddamn it!"

"Then no touching!" she shot back stubbornly and he stared at her, his nostrils flaring.

"That's not fair!" he blurted out at last and she had to try hard to keep a straight face.

"I don't care." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him and closed her eyes.

"Ellie…" his tone was pleading and she let her eyes open guiltily. She stifled a sigh and offered a hand out to him.

"Help me roll over." She muttered embarrassed and he quickly complied. Eleanor found herself on the back with him covering her body. He used his hand to brush locks of her hair away so he could see her.

"Don't be mad at me…" he whispered as he kissed her lips and slid one of his legs between hers. Her arms went around his neck and she sighed as she buried her face in his neck.

"Fine. If you won't tell me that…will you tell me about your wife?" she asked and he went as tense as a broad above her.

"I just want to know what she did and-…" she paused when she saw his face changing quickly. He stayed still for a while before he pushed himself away from her and lied on his back.

"Forget it!" He almost hissed as he pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes, completely ignoring her shocked and hurt face in the process.

* * *

Eleanor woke up the next morning after getting a few hours of troubled sleep. She opened her eyes and looked next to her on the bed; it was empty. She used her hands to sit up and when she succeeded she took a look around the room. She was alone. She sighed and looked at the other side of the room where her chair was.

"Shit." She cursed out loud as she buried her face in her hands.

"Mort?!" she called but nothing; he wasn't home.

"Great! Just great! Remind me not to irritate him again." She groaned as she leaned back on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for him to come back. It did take him a lot time to do so.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but it had to be. Please review! **:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: Next chapter's here, loves.

I want to thank**: Jess, Lori, Sarah, MissSparrow101, xBelakinax, watergoddesskasey and peaches.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Jess**: Hi, love! I am glad you liked the chapter. I'm doing well enough. You? Thank you for your review.

**Lori**: Hello, love! Thank you for reading and reviewing once again. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**Sarah**: Hi! Yeah, he's mad at her for the first time…Let's see where that leads. Thank you!

**Peaches:** Hello! Thank you so much for your review. Glad you liked it, hon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**(Warning: Love scene ahead. If it bothers you don't read that part.)**

Mort placed his keys on the small table next to the door and looked up towards the stairs. He closed the door shut and sighed. He didn't know how much time he had been out until he had looked at his watch. He just needed to calm down and clear his mind. That thought caused him to snort at the ridiculousness of that sentence.

"As if I could with her fogging it…" he muttered and then his eyes widened.

_Eleanor._

"Shit!" he cursed as he quickly headed for the stairs and started climbing them up, his heart beating extremely fast against his chest. He arrived at the top of the stairs and walked down the hall until he reached the bedroom. He tore the door open and his eyes darted towards the bed expecting her to be there but she wasn't.

"Ellie?" he called and then his eyes spotted her a few feet away from the bed; on the floor. His mouth parted as he gazed at her. Her night dress was bunched around her thighs as she rested on the dark carpet, her hands supporting her.

"W-what are you doing there?" he asked stupidly and she looked up at him, her eyes angry and narrowed.

"What do you think I am doing? I'm trying to reach my transportation." She said sarcastically and Mort's eyes fell onto her chair a few feet away from her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't-…"

"That's fine. I was just about to reach it anyway. It took me some time though." She said without looking at him.

"Eleanor, I didn't do this on purpose. I lost track of time." He explained as he took a few steps closer to her.

"I said it's fine, Mort. You don't have to baby-sit me all the time. I'm a big girl." She snapped as she sat up and started trying once again to reach her destination.

"Ellie…wait, I'll help you." He murmured as he approached her and leaned down to help her. She shrugged his hands off and glared at him.

"I can manage."

"No, you can't. You'll hurt your arms. Come on." He insisted.

"It's not my fault that your bedrooms are huge!" she shot at him and he blinked.

"I know, love. I just-…"

"Where have you been anyway?" she finally blurted out as he kneeled next to her and fingered the material of her night dress with his fingers.

"Just out." He whispered as she sniffed once.

"What were you doing? Choosing a bloody house to buy? It's been six hours, Mort!" she choked out and he bit his lip.

"I am sorry. I was trying to clear my head."

"And did you? Or are you planning going for another trip?" she asked as she looked away when his hand reached up and pushed her hair away from her face and neck.

"I didn't realized I left you alone for so long." He said quietly as she wiped at her cheek.

"It's fine…"

"No, it's not fine." He shook his head.

"Was it because of what I said last night?" she asked without looking at him.

"That too." He answered softly as his hand left her hair to stroke her cheek. Eleanor looked at him and swallowed hard.

"I thought you weren't coming back." She whispered and his lips parted.

"You shouldn't have thought that. I couldn't stay away from you no matter what happened. I lost track of time is all. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Like I said I should learn to live on my own. I'm not a child anymore and I shouldn't act like one." She said as she placed her hands on her lap.

"You don't act like one. It's my fault I left you alone."

"What got you so angry anyway? I just asked. You have done more to me." She said accusingly and he lowered his head.

"Thanks for reminding me that." He said bitterly.

"Yes, I do remind you because you seem to forget it most of the times." She snapped at him angrily. She was angrier with herself than at him because she knew that she needed him while he could easily replace her. The tables had been turned.

"Can we please not start this conversation right now?" he asked with a deep sigh.

"I don't know, can we?"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her in a harsh voice and she snorted.

"Yes, really what's wrong with me?"

"I do not understand, Eleanor." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, now it's Eleanor. I'm in trouble if you're using my formal name." she muttered and sighed deeply.

"You're not a child like you said but right now yes you're acting like one. What's wrong with you?" he asked again, impatiently this time.

"_You_ are what's wrong with me!" she snapped and his eyes widened at those words.

"What??"

"Nothing." She muttered as she looked away from his eyes.

"No, it's not nothing." He shook his head as he cupped her face in his hands and turned her to look at him.

"Let it go, Mort…" she shook her head as he leaned closer to her and let his lips brush her cheek and then he moved to her lips.

"I'm sorry." He repeated again as he kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist, trying to pull her closer to him. Eleanor's hands went to his chest at first planning to push him away but as the kiss got firmer she just pulled him closer to her by wrapping them around his neck. Groaning, he pushed her down on the carpet before he allowed his body to cover hers.

"I'll tell you everything someday…just not yet." He breathed against her lips and her eyelids slowly opened to gaze at him. She gave a slow nod and a sigh of surrender escaped her throat as she felt his lips close over the skin of her neck. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it carelessly away before he slid his hands under her back and pulled her upwards to his chest.

"I couldn't stay mad at you anyway, my little witch." He breathed against her shoulder, his hair tickling her skin as he returned his attention to her exposed neck.

"I-I never thought…of my self as a witch." She stuttered as she tried to breathe. Mort smiled against her skin and moved back to look at her delighting at the sight of her under him and willingly.

"Really? Interesting…" he mumbled as he closed the gap between them again and covered her mouth with his lips, his hands moving up and down her sides while hers rested on his clothed shoulders. Her lips parted further under his mouth and he immediately deepened the kiss. With a lustful groan his hands gripped her wrists and pinned them over her head as his knee found its way between her legs. Eleanor's breath caught in her throat as he did so and he grinned against her lips. He released one of her wrists and used his free hand to pull up her night dress until it reached her waist. His hand brushed over her stomach until it touched her bare skin. His fingers slid down her hip to her thigh which he gripped firmly. Eleanor's free hand cupped Mort's cheek before she pushed back his hair and then removed his glasses, placing them on the floor. She leaned up and kissed him again causing his eyelids to drop closed and his body to shudder. He pressed harder against her and returned the kiss with fervor, the hand gripping her wrist threading in her long hair instead, pressing her mouth harder against his.

Mort's eyes widened when he felt her hands tugging at his shirt and he almost choked on a moan when her hands slid to his belt and zipper. Eleanor's eyes locked with his and she smiled softly as she pulled her hands back and slid them under his shirt instead. He pressed a kiss to her lips as his hand finished unbuttoning his jeans. Without removing his clothes he parted her legs and pressed against her, his lips trailing kisses on her neck and cheek. Eleanor's hands stroked his back and he moaned at the contact as his hand slid between her legs and removed her underwear quickly.

Gripping both of her legs he pushed into her with a groan. Eleanor moaned softly into his ear and tightened her hold on him as he moved. His buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent as his hands gripped her hips tightly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you last night…" he whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes.

"I just didn't want you to be upset…" he said quietly as he pushed deeper into her and tugged gently at her hair.

"Why would I be upset? Did you something with Isabel?" she asked lightly in his ear but he just shook his head vigorously as he pressed kisses on her shoulder, his fingers desperately tugging at the neckline of her night dress.

"I didn't…" he groaned as he sped up his thrusts and covered her lips with his.

_I didn't…__He said. So she did…_ Eleanor thought as she kissed him back and tightened her arms around him possessively. She didn't press the matter any more and she just held him tighter until he stilled above her and released a long moan before he collapsed on top of her, his shirt clinging to his sweaty body.

He moved back and pressed a kiss to her forehead, his fingers gently stroking her jaw.

"Alright?" he asked quietly and she nodded, grimacing as her neck hurt from resting it on the floor.

"Come on." He said as he buttoned his jeans and picked her up. He walked into the bathroom and placed her in the tub.

"Wash. We're going shopping today." He said in a light tone as he kissed the top of her head and placed some towels next to the tub.

"Shopping for what?" she asked amused.

"For whatever you want. Call me when you're done." He said as he saw her removing her night dress. He turned away and closed the door.

"I really am in trouble…" he murmured with a smile as he started unbuttoning his shirt in order to change into a clean one.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! It's raining here so make my day better by leaving me a few words! **:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, loves! I have the new chapter for you. I hope you like it.

I want to thank**: MissSparrow101, peaches, lori, watergoddesskasey, me-loves-demon-barber, xBelakinax, Sarah, Jess and xxxJackalxLoverxxx**. Thank you all for your support!

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori:**Hello, love! How are you? Does it still snow over there? Thank you for your sweet review. I'm glad you found my POTC story and you like it.

**Peaches:**Hello! How are you? Thank you so much for reading and commenting. It means a lot.

**Sarah:**Hi! Yes, they are kind of cute when they argue…Glad you liked the chapter. Thank you!

**Jess: **Hello again! Thank you for your comment! I am glad you liked it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

Eleanor was looking at the supermarket candy stand with a thoughtful expression on her face. Mort was a few feet away from her, choosing pasta before he approached her from behind.

"Something wrong, Ellie?" he asked as he placed the pasta in the cart.

"No…"

"Is there something you like?" he asked, trying to guess why she was just staring at the candy in front of her.

"Yes…"

"Then why aren't you taking anything?" he asked puzzled while she sighed.

"Because the chocolate that I want is up there." She pointed high up on the stand and Mort felt like slapping himself. Muttering an apology he leaned up and took two bars of the chocolate she wanted and placed them inside the cart. Eleanor picked another chocolate that she could reach before she turned her chair and looked up at him.

"You know you don't have to apologize. You can't possibly know everything that I want." She said softly as he looked down at her.

"I know…I jut feel bad-…"

"You shouldn't. Hey, see it that way; I never get tired." She joked but he just shook his head and stopped the cart to look at her closely.

"I keep doing stupid things." He murmured as he kneeled next to her and pushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"Like what?"

"Like leaving you alone a few hours ago." He stated and she sighed.

"I told you it's fine. Now let's go get ice cream." She said in a lighter tone that caused him to chuckle and nod in agreement. He stood up and they continued their way down the store. Eleanor took a look at the other customers and spotted a few staring at them.

"Ah, Mort…?" she asked as she tugged at his sleeve like a child.

"What?" he looked down at her.

"People are staring at me." She stated and he looked to his right before he huffed.

"Do you see anything interesting?!" he snapped and the people turned their gazes away.

"Bastards." He hissed and Eleanor chuckled as he leaned down to pick an ice cream from the fridge.

"You aren't supposed to curse at public places." She whispered as they headed for the register.

"People aren't supposed to be staring either." He muttered as he helped her take all the things out of the cart in order to pay. When they were done they headed for the car. Mort placed the bags into the car before he helped her into it, dropping a kiss on her cheek as he placed her on her seat. He winked and shut the door before he got in and drove away.

* * *

Mort was putting away the things they got while Eleanor was upstairs. He closed the cupboard and he paused when there was a knock on the door. He placed down the bag he was holding and headed for the door. He opened it and his eyes widened briefly at the sight of a policeman standing at his doorstep.

"Hello. I am sorry but we've been asking the entire town for information." The officer said and Mort swallowed hard.

"Oh? Can I help?"

"Yes, have you by any chance seen this woman?" he showed Mort a picture and his eyes widened.

It was Isabel.

"Um…I know her. She used to be my publicist." Mort stuttered, his eyes wide in horror.

"Have you seen her lately?" the officer asked as he took the picture away and regarded Mort.

"No…it's been weeks. What's happened to her?" Mort asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"She has disappeared. We're trying to find someone who can help us but we've had no chance so far."

"I can't help you. I haven't heard from her." Mort said shaking his head and the chubby officer sighed deeply.

"Thank you anyway. Sorry to disturb you-…You're that writer aren't you?" he asked and Mort swallowed.

"It depends. There are many writers in America." Mort smiled shakily.

"You're Mort Rainey, right?"

"I am."

"Hmm…Good day." The policeman said before he walked away. Mort closed the door and leaned against it.

"Fuck." He breathed, completely shaken by the news. He pushed himself away from the door and walked up the stairs towards Eleanor's bedroom.

"Mort? Who was that-…Are you alright?" she asked as she looked up from removing her skirt.

"The police." He stated as he crawled onto the bed next to her, his face nestling into the crook o her neck.

"The police? What for?"" she asked with a gasp.

"Isabel has disappeared." He stated against her skin and everything went quiet.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but I had to stop here. Please review! Any ideas of what might have happened to Isabel? **:)**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, darlings. How are you? I hope well.

I want to thank: **Forgotten Memories Of Night, xBelakinax, watergoddesskasey, MissSparrow101, Lori and peaches.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hello, love! How are you these days? Thank you so much for your review. Your words always make me smile. **:)**

**Peaches:**Hi, hon! Thank you for your comment. You want to know if he killed her…? Then I guess you'll have to wait and see. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Eleanor couldn't sleep. She kept thinking and thinking and thinking…She was tired from thinking but yet she couldn't sleep. Beside her Mort turned in his sleep and he placed an arm around her waist. She looked down at his hand and with a sigh she took it in her hand. The news of Isabel's disappearance had shaken her in a way that she couldn't understand. Wicked thoughts of Mort being involved had started running through her mind but she was quick to brush them off. Why would Mort want Isabel gone? Even the thought brought a shiver up and down her spine.

No, it couldn't be like that. Why would he do such a thing?

She looked down at his calm face and tightened the hold on his hand.

_He kidnapped me though._ She thought.

_He kidnapped me and brought me here without my consent. He never hurt me though…well except from that one slap. _She thought with a frown.

_But he's never really hurt me…_

_He had hurt someone lese though before…But why would he kill Isabel? No…no, he didn't. _She thought fiercely as she looked down at his pouty lips. He shifted in his sleep and nuzzled his face in her stomach as she was sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard. She heard him give an almost breathless sigh and she used one hand to brush away locks of his hair. He smiled in his sleep and groaned softly as he rubbed his nose against the soft material of her night dress.

_I really need to get over that idea…He is not able to hurt someone who hasn't done anything to him…Why would he do that_? She reasoned as she relaxed back on the bed and continued playing absentmindedly with his hair.

_He loves me and I shouldn't think such things about him__…He trusts me…and sadly I depend too much on him for my own good. I've come to trust him too much for my own good._

_That's because you love him. _Her inner voice chirped in and she sighed again.

"I do." She spoke out loud and she flinched when she felt a pair of lips nuzzling her stomach.

"You do what, sweetheart?" Mort's sleepy voice asked as his hand entwined with hers tightly.

"I was merely thinking." She said quickly and his sleepy eyes opened to gaze up at her.

"Hmm…so late?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?" he asked as he placed his head upon her lap and looked up at her puzzled.

"I don't…I suppose Isabel's case has bothered me a bit." She said and he frowned.

"They'll find her, Ellie. No need to worry."

"How can you be so sure? What if she's dead?"

"Oh, come on, Ellie. Stop thinking like that." He chided as pressed a kiss to her belly.

"I can't…I keep thinking about it." She whispered and he stared at her.

"What has you so bothered? The fact of her disappearance or the fact that you think that I might have anything to do with it?" he asked and she froze. How could he know what she was thinking?

"I will not lie. I have thought about it but I don't think that it's true." She said quietly and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why not? You know what they say about me."

"Yes, but I…I love you and I don't think you could do something like that. Why would you?"

"You love me?" he asked quietly and she nodded.

"You know I do."

"No, I don't. You never say it to me." He argued with a shake of his head.

"I know…that doesn't mean that I don't. Do you promise?" she asked and he leaned up towards her.

"Do I promise what, darling?" he asked as his breath ghosted over her lips, warming her entire body.

"That you have nothing to do with it?"

"I promise. The last time I saw Isabel was the day she stopped being my publisher. And that was because she was becoming too clingy. I didn't like it." He said and she nodded.

"She flirted with you, didn't she?" Eleanor asked as he came even closer.

"Oh, she did more than that but I don't think you want to know." He laughed and she slapped his arm.

"It's not funny. I feel bad for her." She muttered and he became serious again.

"I know. Me too." He breathed as he leaned his forehead against hers. Eleanor sighed quietly and slid her arms around his neck. He fell into her arms and pressed his lips against hers in a firm kiss.

"How about we turn on the TV? Maybe it has a movie on or something…" he suggested as he pulled away and headed for the television across the room. He turned it on and sat next to her again. He handed her the remote and she flipped through the channels quickly. Mort's eyes caught something at the screen and held a hand up.

"Wait, wait. Go back. I saw something." He said and she shrugged before she pressed the local channel.

"Oh, my God." Eleanor choked out before she buried her face in Mort's chest. His arms were around her in an instant as he gazed blankly at the TV screen.

Isabel was found. Decapitated.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review and the next one will be longer. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry for the long wait but I was really stuck with this chapter. Please forgive me.

I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter: **TinkerbellxO, Jiffie, Jess, peaches, Sarah, MissSparrow101, Lori, watergoddesskasey and xBelakinax.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Eleanor was carefully dusting a few books on the large bookshelf while Mort was staring blankly at the bright screen of his computer. Eleanor placed one of the books in its original place before she picked another one from her lap and started dusting it too. The title got her interest and she slowly opened the book without Mort noticing her doing so.

She flipped through the pages until something fell upon her lap. She frowned and took her eyes away from the book and picked up the object from her lap. It was a relatively old photo of Mort and a strikingly beautiful blonde woman. Eleanor cocked her head to the side and noticed the wide smile on Mort's face for she had never seen anything quite like it. She didn't think she had seen him smiling like that and he hadn't. Her gaze left his happy face and studied the surrounding's of the photo. They seemed to be in front of a lake and she looked at Mort's hand that was visible in the photo since he was holding the woman close to him by her shoulder. A wedding band adorned his finger and suddenly realization dawned at her. The woman was his wife. She closed the book suddenly alarmed and bit her lip for the action broke Mort out of his reverie.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he pushed back his chair and stood up to approach her.

"No. Nothing's wrong." She said quickly as she tried in vain to hide the picture back where she found it.

"What have you got there?" he asked amused as he looked down at her lap.

"Nothing. Are we going for shopping or not?" she asked to change the subject as she still fumbled with the picture.

"Yes…Seriously though what's…" he trailed off as he snatched the book from her lap only to finally notice what had her in such frenzy. His hand reached for the photo and he stared at it like he had never seen it before. He raised his eyes from the happy couple portrayed in the picture and looked at her with confusion.

"Was it in the book?" he asked hoarsely and Eleanor nodded hesitantly. Mort's eyes left her face to look once again at the picture before he handed her the book and then proceeded to rip the photo into tiny little pieces, his face unreadable as he did so. He closed the pieces inside his fist before he turned and emptied his hand into the garbage bin right next to his desk. He looked at her again and cleared his throat.

"Finish with those and then we'll leave for the shops. All right, Ellie?" he said before he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Eleanor stared at the door before she sighed and continued with the books.

*******************

Mort closed the door of the car as he finished putting the bags inside and reached into his pocket.

"Shit." He cursed as he looked at Eleanor who was standing next to the car.

"What?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I forgot to get something. Wait here. I won't be long." He said as he rushed back inside the shop. Eleanor sighed and massaged the back of her neck to relieve some of the ache she felt there. A couple right next to the car was loading their things inside their own car when the woman paused to look at her. Eleanor noticed as the woman turned to the man and whispered something to him before the woman started walking towards Eleanor with measured footsteps.

"Excuse me…Are you here by yourself?" she asked and Eleanor frowned.

"Um no…Why?"

"I think I've seen you before." The woman stated and Eleanor was confused for she had no idea who that woman was.

"I am sorry but I do not know you." Eleanor said before she turned to look towards the entrance of the shop.

"Were you ever in the newspapers?" the woman asked and Eleanor shook her head _no_.

"I see…So, you're not lost or anything." The woman stated.

"No." Eleanor looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Okay. I am sorry." The woman apologized and with a last look at her she turned and walked back to her husband.

Eleanor watched them go with a deep frown and confusion written all over her face.

"Ellie?" Mort asked as he leaned down to peck her cheek with a cigarette placed between his fingers.

"I'm fine." She muttered as she shook her head. Her eyes widened when she saw him lighting the cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." She said and he placed the pack inside his pocket.

"I don't. It's bad for my health but right now…I don't care." He murmured as he placed the cigarette between his lips and lifted her from her chair to place her inside the car. Eleanor wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke but didn't say anything. He shut the door and got in beside her before he drove away from the super market's parking lot. Mort turned to look at her and frowned.

"Something happened?" he asked as he placed a hand upon her knee.

"A woman came and talked me. She seemed strange." She said and he looked confused.

"What did she say?"

"She thought she had seen me before. She even asked if I've been in the newspaper." Eleanor said and Mort shrugged.

"Maybe she confused you with someone else." He suggested and she nodded.

"Yeah…maybe." She murmured and he smiled.

"Hungry yet?" he asked and she shrugged.

"A bit." She said quietly as he took his hand away and sped up the car.

* * *

Eleanor was getting comfortable to go to sleep when Mort joined her under the covers.

"Did you hear anything about Isabel's murderer?" Mort asked as he removed his glasses and turned onto his side to mold his body behind hers.

'No. Nothing." Eleanor murmured as she leaned back into him. He slid his hand under her waist and effectively rolled her over so she was facing him. He kissed her forehead as he used his hand to push back tendrils of her hair.

"That woman in the photo was your…"

"Yes." He said thickly as he gazed down at her. He used his finger to trace her nose and she snuggled closer into him as one of her hands wrapped around his torso.

"Aren't you going to ask more?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she shook her head.

"Nope."

"And you're not expecting me to talk?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said and he smirked.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…So I can't kiss you?"

"That depends." She murmured and he frowned.

"On what?"

"On what kind of kiss we're talking about." She said and he laughed.

"Well…that's up to you now, isn't it?" he said as he cupped the back of her head as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I suppose it is…" she said quietly as she leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back before he groaned and rolled them over until he was on top of her. They didn't speak for a long time after that.

* * *

A loud knock on the door woke Mort up early the next morning. He raised his head from the pillow and gently pried Eleanor off of him before he put on his pants and robe and headed for the front door.

He walked down the stairs while rubbing his eyes before he unlocked the door.

"May I help you?" he asked the moment he opened his door.

"Mr. Rainey?" a tall man in a suit, followed by a few policemen asked and Mort frowned, immediately alarmed.

"Yes?"

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Ms. Eleanor Peterson." The man said and Mort's eyes widened impossibly as he gazed at the man in horror and shock. He could only watch as the officers entered the house in search of Eleanor while the man held him by the shoulder, effectively blocking him from moving.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I know it was short but we did have quite a turn of events, didn't we? Please review! Thoughts and opinions are always welcome! :)**


	26. The End

**A/N:** Hello, loves. **Here's the next and last chapter of this story**. Thanks to everyone who has supported me on this tale and of course a huge thank you to my reviewers for the previous chapter: **Lori, Jiffie, TinkerbellxO, peaches, xBelekinax, MissSparrow101 and watergoddesskasey.**

**Review replies to:**

**Lori: **Hello, hon. How are you? Thank you so much for your review and for all your previous reviews on my story. It meant a lot. :)

**Peaches:**Hi! How are you? Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked it!

**MissSparrow101:**Hello, love! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you like the last chapter too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Eleanor was sitting in the police office, patiently waiting for the officer in charge to come. She was biting her nail in nervousness and frustration. She never expected this to happen. The moment the police appeared in the room she had completely freaked out. She understood then that woman's questions at the supermarket's parking lot. They had seen her in the papers where her disappearance had been published when her aunt had reported it, just before she died. They recognized her and told the police. It was not a surprise they took Mort right away and locked him up. He had already been suspected of murder so kidnapping was just a fine reason to take him away.

Needless to say that Eleanor was not happy with it; not at all. Maybe she would have been happy in the beginning but now was different. She cared about Mort, she loved him and of course the last thing she wanted was to see him behind bars for something that somewhere down the line stopped being a crime for her.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the office door opened and two officers walked inside, one of them with a file of papers in his hands.

"Miss Peterson, how are you?" the older one said as he outstretched his hand for her to shake before he sat down.

"I am well, thank you." She said tentatively.

"I am Officer Wilkin. I just wanted to ask you a few questions and then you can sign the papers." He said and she frowned.

"What kind of papers?" she asked.

"All in good time." he said with a brief smile.

"Your aunt, and correct me if I am wrong, reported your disappearance two days after the event. Mrs. Sarah Peterson."

"My aunt is dead, officer." Eleanor cut in and he nodded.

"I am aware of that. Could you tell me what your relationship with Mr. Rainey was? Before your kidnapping of course." Wilkin asked and Eleanor shook her head.

"He didn't kidnap me."

"I am sorry?" the officer asked confused.

"Maybe at first but I chose to stay with him after a while. As you can see a lot happened during these months." She said as she pointed at her wheelchair.

"Yes, I can see that. We have already conducted the hospital. We have all the information." He said and she frowned.

"Then what took you so long?" she asked.

"Regulations. We had to be sure. Please answer the question." Wilkin said.

"I worked at a café. Mort was a customer. That's all. There _is no _kidnapping." She repeated. Of course there was but she no longer cared.

"Miss Peterson, there is no reason to protect him-…" Wilkin started.

"I am protecting no one, sir. There is no crime here. I stayed willingly." She said firmly and the man furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"How can that be possible? You said you didn't have any relations with him."

"No, I didn't. But now I do." She said calmly.

"I do not understand, Miss. You have an affair with Mr. Rainey?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

"Yes." She replied immediately

"Then you must have been friends with him before?"

"No, he was an acquaintance." She said quietly.

"I see…Are you telling me that he's innocent then? That you had no problem staying in his house?"

"At first id did have a problem but…now I don't. Things change." She said as she looked at her lap.

"Am I to think that you're not filing any charges then?" the officer asked bewildered.

"That's right. I am not." She said as she pushed back her hair and looked up at him.

"You know that he's suspected of murder, Miss Peterson?" Wilkin asked with some edge.

"I do."

"And you're still thinking that you shouldn't file charges?"

"Yes. He's never hurt me. I don't know about the rest." She said and she could tell he thought she was crazy but she didn't care.

"I see…Then, you're free to go now. Mr. Porter will show you out." Wilkin said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What about Mort? May I see him?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

"Not today. I have a few questions to ask him too. If everything's like you told me he ought to be free soon." Wilkin said before he started going through his papers.

Eleanor looked at him for a few moments before she nodded and headed for the door where the other officer waited for her.

"Excuse me…Could you call me a cab?" she asked him once they were out in the corridor.

"Certainly, Miss. Wait a moment." The policeman said as he walked away.

Eleanor sighed deeply and looked at the clock.

"Time to go home." She whispered to herself as her gaze shifted towards the long corridor that led to the exit. Now that she was free to go home, she didn't want to because her home was still in that building; alone and probably thinking that she was the one who betrayed him.

* * *

_Later the next day…_

Sleeping in her old house seemed impossible for Eleanor. She just couldn't sleep at all. The house was quite big and now that it was empty was really hard to live in. The last person she saw was the man who came to change the lock on the door the precious day, so she could enter the house since she had no keys. The policeman left right after she was settled in. She had to do a lot of things after spending a night at the police but since there was no longer a Mort to help her she managed half of the things she needed. She didn't dare to move out of her chair again after getting out of bed since it could be quite difficult to get back in so she settled for sitting there in front of the TV for the evening. The remote was in her hand while she was biting her lip in deep thought, wondering what was going to happen.

The doorbell ringing caused her to jump as she turned her gaze away from the TV screen. She swallowed and put the remote on the coffee table before she headed for the door. She unlocked it and then spoke.

"Who is it?" she asked slowly and there was a pause before a familiar voice answered.

"It's me, Ellie." Mort spoke hesitantly from behind the door and Eleanor's eyes widened. She opened the door and looked up at him. He looked tired but calm at the same time.

"Mort?" she asked in a whisper and he nodded before he walked in and turned to look at her after he took a brief glance around the living room.

"What…? How…?" she was at a loss of words.

"They let me go. Apparently they didn't have any charges against me." He spoke quietly as he stared at her intently.

"They didn't?" she asked as she shut the door and looked at him.

"No…Why didn't they, Eleanor?" he asked and the question confused her.

"I am sorry?" she asked with a frown and he placed his hands in his pockets before he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" he asked quietly.

"I did tell them the truth." She argued.

"Then why am I here?" he asked and she blinked in confusion.

"I did tell them the truth… Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and he shook his head before he smirked.

"You lied. I did kidnap you, Eleanor. I forcefully took you with me. You didn't exactly came willingly." He said and she looked at him incredulously.

"Do not tell me what you did! I know what you did better than you! What did you want me to do? Accuse you and let them lock you up?" she asked loudly.

"Yes! It's what I did, isn't it? Are you telling me that you've forgotten how we came to this? It is my fault that you're like that!" he almost barked at her and she gasped.

"Of course it isn't your fault! It was an accident."

"An accident that wouldn't have happened if you were here. Where you were supposed to be." He said more calmly.

"Maybe. I no longer care. You're supposed to know that by now." She said softly.

Mort stared at her before he came to his knees in front of her.

"You're no longer angry with me then?" he asked as his hands came to rest on her knees.

"No…I haven't been angry with you for a while now." She whispered as her hands came to hold his on her knees.

"I thought you called them…Until they told me what you said." He murmured as he gradually buried his face in her lap and nuzzled her stomach while her fingers came to thread themselves in his hair.

"I'd never do that…" she whispered as a smile formed on her lips.

"Why?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Because I love you, silly. That's why." She chuckled and his expression changed to one of delight at her words.

"Really?" he asked as he smiled and slid up towards her face.

"Really." She whispered before his lips covered hers in a deep kiss. Her eyes drifted shut the moment he kissed her and her hands wrapped around his neck. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest as he deepened the kiss with a groan.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He mumbled against her lips as he pulled slightly back for air.

"Good because I could always go back and tell them otherwise." She joked and he grinned.

"Could you? Really?" he whispered as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nope." She exclaimed cheerily before she attacked his mouth with her lips again, sending them both on the floor with her on top of him. Mort chuckled and pulled his head back to look up at her.

"That hurt." He accused with narrowed eyes but she just laughed and laid her head on his chest. He used his fingers to comb through her hair before he spoke.

"You want to stay here?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Do _you _want to stay here?" she asked without looking at him.

"I don't know…Why?" he murmured.

"I'll stay where you want to stay." She whispered as she traced designs on his chest through his clothes with her finger.

"Why?" he choked out hoarsely.

"Because you're my home." She whispered as she looked up at him. Mort smiled and laughed before he rolled them over and captured her mouth in another kiss as he trapped her under him with his body. She would gladly stay like that forever.

**The End.**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review! I hope you liked it because I had fun writing this story! **

**Until next time,**

**xxx Lina :)**


End file.
